The Spashley Diaries
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Ashley is a brooding vampire and Spencer is a human who lost her parents that is instantly attracted to her and lives with her two brothers, but will Ashley's devilish sister drive the two of them apart? Based on The Vampire Diaries
1. Chapter 1

For over a century I've lived secret. Hiding in the shadows, alone in the world until now. I am a vampire and this is my story.

I looked over the clearing from the top of my roof. I shouldn't have come home. I know the risk but I have to know her. I then jumped off the roof, landing on my feet.

Spencer's POV

_Dear Diary,_

_Today's gonna be different. I just know it will. I'm gonna and people will believe it. It'll say 'I'm fine. Thank you. Yes, I feel much better. I can't be the sad little girl who lost her parents. It's time to start fresh and be a new Spencer Carlin. _

I went downstairs to my older brother Clay. My parents adopted him before my brother and I were born. He was assigned to be our guardian after the accident.

"I can make…toast." He stated as he looked in the fridge. "Do you like toast?"

"The coffee is where it's at, Bro." I told him as I poured myself a cup.

"Is there coffee?" My younger brother Glenn asked. I gave him one.

"It's the first day of school and I am not prepared at all." Clay explained. He gave us some cash. "Here's your lunch money. Is there anything else? I feel like I'm missing something."

"You have a presentation today." I told him.

"Right…with the thesis advisor and it starts…now." Clay replied.

"Go, we can handle ourselves." I responded. He rushed out the door. I looked to Glenn. "You okay?"

"Don't ask." He replied.

Not much later, I was in a car with my best friend Chelsea. I had my own car but I was afraid to drive.

"So my Grams is telling me I'm psychic." She remarked. I wasn't paying much attention. "Apparently we have these ancestors from Salem. They were witches. I know it sounds nuts, but she kept talking and I'm like put this woman in a home already. Then I remembered I predicted Obama. I knew something was gonna happen to Heath Ledger and I still think Florida will become its country. Spencer! Back in the car!"

"I'm sorry. I keep doing this." I apologized. "What were you saying?"

"That I'm psychic now." Chelsea replied smugly.

"Right then predict something Ms. Cleo." I joked. "What's my future?"

"I see…" She started before a branch flew across the hood. She stopped suddenly and we both freaked. "What was that? Oh my God. Spence, are you okay?"

"I'm okay." I answered after a deep breath.

"It was a bird or branch, but it come out of nowhere." Chelsea told me.

"I'm fine, Chels." I reiterated. "I can't keep being afraid of cars for the rest of my life."

"I predict a kickass year." Chelsea remarked. "I predict that you won't sad anymore and will be awesomely happy."

We continued onto school, not noticing the crow perched on a stop sign.

Ashley's POV

I walked the schoolyard dress in my leather jacket and miniskirt and a pair of shades. I may not be blending in that well, but blending was never my style. In fact all eyes were on me.

Spencer's POV

"Major lack of male real estate." Chelsea commented. "So what do I hear about you questioning your sexuality?"

"I'm not into you Chels, but since the accident I have been noticing girls more." I admitted. "Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beach. She looks like a hot…can I still say tranny mess?"

"No, it's kind of offensive." I replied.

"I have to find a new coin of phrase." Chelsea replied as we went to our lockers. "Busy year."

I looked across the hall and there was Aiden, my ex. He walked away as fast as possible.

"He hates me." I remarked.

"That's not hate. That's I'm too cool to let everyone know but I'm secretly listening to Evanescence." She stated.

"Spencer, oh my god, how are you?" My friend Kelly asked before she gave me a hug. "It's so good to see you. How is she? Is she good?"

"I'm good Kelly." I told her. "Thank you."

"Are you sure?" Kelly asked. She had sort of a pushy personality. "Really?"

"Yes." I answered. "I am good."

"Oh you poor thing." She said before she hugged me again.

"You don't have to smother me, Kel." I told her.

"See you guys later?" She replied before she walked away. I waved with a smile.

"Don't say anything." I warned Chelsea. We walked by the office before Chelsea stopped me.

"Hold up. Who's this?" She asked. I saw a girl with messy brown hair in a leather jacket and a miniskirt.

"All I see is back." I remarked.

"It's a very hot back." Chelsea remarked. "I'm not gay, but damn that girl is fine. I'm sensing Seattle. She's got a grungy look to her."

"I think you're starting to believe it now." I remarked. I then saw Glenn headed into the bathroom with a glazed look in his eyes. "Be right back."

I walked in to catch him applying eye drops.

"First of school and you're stoned. That's gotta be a new record." I told him.

"No, I'm not." He denied.

"Do you have some on you?" I asked as searched his pockets.

"Stop you need to chill yourself." Glenn told me.

"Chill myself? Is that some weird stoner jargon?" I asked angrily. "Dude, you're like so cool."

"Stop! I don't have anything on me." He yelled. "Are you crazy?"

"You haven't seen crazy yet." I warned him. "Summer was okay, but things are different now. You got stop with this stuff. Go ahead. Take all that you can. I'll be there to wreck your buzz every single time."

I then began to feel uncomfortable.

"Glenn, I know you are and this isn't it." I told him tenderly. "You shouldn't be like this."

"I don't need this." He responded before he exited.

I walked out and collided with someone. I then noticed it was the girl from the office.

"Pardon me." She apologized. God, she was gorgeous. I see her beautiful brown eyes. "Isn't that the men's room?"

I blushed. "Yes." I told her. "It was just…I was just…very long story."

I tried to walk away, but we kept mixing our moves before she finally just got out of my way.

Later we were in class and the girl was in there too. Mr. Tanner, the teacher was droning on about Virginia. Dude, it's the first day. I got a text from Chelsea.

"Haw-tee checkin u out." It read. I rolled my eyes at her.

After school, I went to the cemetery. It was where Paula and Arthur Carlin were buried. I began to write.

_Dear Diary_

_I got through it. I can't count the number of times I said 'I'm fine.' I lost track at 34. I lied every time, but no one noticed. I found out that no one cares when they ask 'How are you?". _

I then noticed a crow on my parents' headstone. It cawed at me.

"Hi, bird." I greeted it. I'm talking to animals. I'm crazy.

Out of nowhere, this fog began to form. I don't remember this in the paper. The crow wouldn't shut up either. Okay, this is really creeping me out. I grabbed my bag and began to run. I could have sworn I someone's shadow. I ran faster and tripped over a branch. I then saw that same girl.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Were you following me?" I asked as took some deep breaths.

"No, but I saw you fall." She replied.

"And you just happen to be hanging around a cemetery." I remarked.

"I'm visiting family." She said.

"Wow. I'm a bitch." I responded. "I'm sorry. It's the fog. I feel foggy and there was this crow. I'm Spencer."

"I'm Ashley." She responded.

"I know." I said. "We have history together."

"And English and French." Ashley added before she pulled a blade of grass out of my hair.

"Thanks." I replied. "That's a nice ring."

"It's an old family ring. Gaudy I know, but what can you do?" She asked. She looked down. "Did you hurt yourself?"

I pulled up my jeans and noticed that my knee was all bloody.

"That is gonna need some attention." I remarked. She looked away. Maybe she didn't like seeing blood or something. "Are you okay?"

"You should go patch that up." She suggested.

"Really, it's fine." I said, but she was gone.

Ashley's POV

_Dear Diary_

_I lost control today. It almost came out. I had to give all I had to get away. _

I then looked over to her diary that I found. I need to give that back.

Spencer's POV

I was dressed up as I noticed Clay.

"I'm meeting Chelsea at the Grill." I told him.

"Okay have fun." He told me. "Wait…be home by 10:00. It's a school night."

"Very authoritative, Clay." I told him before I went toward the door. I opened it and there was Ashley.

"Sorry, I was about to knock." She apologized. "I wanted to apologize for bolting earlier."

"I understand you have problems with blood." I responded.

"Let's go with that." Ashley nodded. "How's the leg."

"Bandaged up." I answered. "Did you come here just to check on me? How did you find out where I live?"

"Small town just asked the first person I saw." Ashley replied. I guess it's a chatty town too. She reached into her bag. She pulled out my diary. I must have left it at the cemetery. "I thought you'd want this back."

"Thank you. Thank you." I told her.

"Don't worry. I kept it closed." She stated.

"Why, most people would want to know my secrets." I admitted.

"Well I wouldn't want anyone to read mine." Ashley declared.

"You keep a diary? I'm sorry I just didn't that about you." I told her.

"I have to write it down. Memories are very important." She explained.

"I was about to leave, but you don't have to stay out there." I remarked as I went to get my jacket.

"I'm fine." She called from outside. I looked at her. "Were you about to leave?"

"Yeah, meeting my friend, Chelsea." I answered. "Would you like to come?"

She smiled at me.

We walked into Mystic Grill together. All I eyes were on us: Chelsea, Aiden, Kelly, and even Sean, who was Aiden's friend. Aiden was the first to walk over to us.

"Hey I'm Aiden. Nice to meet you." He introduced.

"Ashley." The new girl replied as she shook his hand.

Minutes later, we were at a table with Chelsea and Kelly.

"So you were born in Mystic Falls?" Kelly asked Ashley.

"I moved away when I was a kid." She answered.

"Parents?" Kelly grilled. She liked to know everything about everyone.

"They're dead." Ashley replied. There was a brief silence.

"I'm sorry." I remarked. "Any siblings?"

"None that I talk to." Ashley responded. Does that mean that she has some? "I live with my aunt."

"So, Ashley, if you're new, then you don't know about the party at the falls tomorrow." Kelly stated.

"Are you going?" She asked me. I blushed.

"Of course she is." Chelsea answered for me. I smiled bashfully.

Ashley's POV.

I was at home changing when my great niece Christine walked into the room with a newspaper.

"You promised." She stated as I saw a report of two dead in an animal attack.

"An animal did this." I replied. It had to be.

"Don't lie." Christine told me. "You tear them up so it looks like an animal attack. You said it's under control."

"I do." I promised.

"Please, Aunt Ashley, Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quiet, but people still remember." Christine reminded me. "You being here is only going to cause problems."

"That's not what I planned." I answered.

"Then why are you here?" She asked me. "Why now? You're been gone for so long."

"I don't need a reason to be here." I shouted.

"I know that you can't not be a vampire, but you don't belong here." She said.

"Where do I belong?" I questioned.

"I can't tell you what to but you shouldn't have come back." Christine responded as she threw the paper down and exited the room. I then opened my cabinet with my diaries going all the way back to 1865. I took out a picture of one. It was a girl that looked like Spencer in an old-fashioned dress. The name Elizabeth was at the bottom of the picture.

Spencer's POV

The next day, we were in History once again.

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our home town of Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted from this battle? Miss Lewis?" Mr. Tanner asked.

"A lot." Chelsea answered. Oh, Chelsea… "I'm not sure like a whole lot."

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Lewis." Tanner replied. "Mr. Dennison, would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your jock stereotype?"

"No, thanks, Mr. Tanner. I'm good." Aiden answered. Well at least he was honest about it.

"Spencer." Tanner then said. Oh crap. "Surely, you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significant historical events."

"I'm sorry. I can't." I responded.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Spencer, but the personal excuses ended with summer vacation." Tanner replied. Don't make me kill you.

"346 casualties, unless you're counting civilians." Ashley interrupted.

"That's correct." Tanner replied, impressed. "Miss…"

"Davies." Ashley answered.

"Davies, any relation to the original settlers?" The teacher asked. The town of Mystic Falls was founded by the Carlin, Davies, Huntington, Miller, and Kessler familiars.

"Distant." Ashley answered.

"Very good." Tanner replied. "Except there were no civilian casualties."

"Actually there were, Sir." Ashley interrupted again. "Confederates fired on a church, believing to be housing weapons. It was a night of great loss. It's in the archives if you'd like to check."

Okay that took a lot of guts.

Ashley's POV

I walked to the falls where the party was located. I was immediately treated to underage drinking and drug use. This is why I don't like teen parties. I began to listen to see if I could detect where Spencer was. I found her with Chelsea and they were talking about me. I began to walk over before Kelly stood in my path.

"Hey, you're here." She commented.

"I'm here." I confirmed.

"Let's get you some booze." Kelly suggested. I tried to protest by she dragged me away. This was going to be fun.

Spencer's POV.

"So where is she?" Chelsea asked.

"I don't know." I answered. "You're the mystical one."

"Right." She mentioned. "Give a sec. Grams told me to concentrate."

"Wait, let's use a crystal ball." I giggled as I gave her a beer bottle. She grabbed my hand and immediately pulled it back. "Are you okay?"

"That was weird." She remarked. "When I touched you, I saw a crow. There was fog and a person. I'm drunk. I'm wasted, not psychic. I'm gonna get another."

Now that was unusual. I turned to look at her, and when I turned back, Ashley was in front of me.

"Hi." She greeted. I was shocked. "I should probably stop doing this."

"Hi." I reciprocated.

"Sorry." Ashley apologized. "You're upset about something."

"No, Chelsea's just acting." I explained. "You know what, never mind, you're here."

I'll admit I like her. If I'm going to try it, it might as well be with someone like her.

"I'm here." She repeated.

We went for a walk back the falls.

"You know, you're big news here." I remarked. "We don't get many new students."

"Is that right?" She asked.

"And you're this mysterious new girl who everyone wants." I added.

"Well you're mysterious too." She told me. Is that a compliment? "You know twinged in sadness."

"What makes you think I'm sad?" I asked in slight offense.

"Well we met in a cemetery." She pointed out.

"Technically, we met outside the men's room." I corrected. "You don't wanna know. It's not exactly party talk."

"Well I'm not much of a party talker." Ashley admitted.

"Last spring, my parent's car drove off a bridge into the lake." I explained. I was in the backseat and I survived, but they didn't. That's my story."

We shared a longing look before she spoke. We stood on the bridge over the falls.

"You won't be sad forever." She told me. "It'll get better, Spencer. I like Chelsea. She seems like a good friend."

"She's my best friend since birth." I responded.

"Aiden can't seem to take his eyes off us." She noted. That was kind of embarrassing.

"Matt was my best friend that I dated because it's the movie style. We thought we could make it work, but we couldn't. My parents dying was the icing on the cake." I explained. "It just wasn't…wasn't…"

"Passionate?" She guessed.

"Yeah, it wasn't passionate." I replied. I then noticed her face seemed weird. "Hey, are you okay. Your eye…"

She turned her head and wiped her eyes.

"It's nothing." She replied. "Are you thirsty? I'll get some more beer."

She walked away before I could say anything. Why does this hot girl have to be so strange? I don't think I can help it.

After a few minutes, I went back to look for her, but didn't find her.

"Looking for someone?" Aiden asked.

"Hey." I greeted him.

"You broke up with because you said you needed time alone." He said. "You don't look that alone."

"Aiden, you don't understand." I began.

"It's okay, Spencer." He remarked. "Just do what you need to do. I still believe in us and I'm not gonna give up."

He walked away and I felt guilty.

Ashley's POV

I walked going to walk back over when Kelly found me again. Wow she's like a puppy.

"Hey, have you been to falls, because they're beautiful." Kelly stated. "I can take you."

"I think you've had too many." I remarked.

"Of course I have." She replied.

"Kelly, I don't want to hurt you, but this isn't going to happen." I said before I made my way back over to Spencer.

"I was wondering how stole you." She responded cheekily. "Kelly can be persistent."

"Is she always like that?" I questioned.

"No, you're like a shiny new toy to her." Spencer replied. That wasn't exactly a metaphor I liked. "She will back off from you eventually."

"God, you've gotta be kidding me." Spencer stated.

"What?" I asked.

"My brother. I'm sorry. I have to deal with this." She declared.

Spencer's POV

I walked away from Ashley and into the woods.

"Glenn! Glenn!" I called to him. "Glenn, what are you doing out here?"

"Not now, Spencer." He rebutted before he tripped over something…or someone. It was the body of Madison Duarte, Aiden's stepsister. She was bleeding from her neck and either unconscious or dead. "Oh no, Madison."

"Oh my god." I declared. He touched her and she suddenly awoke before passing out again. He grabbed her and went back to the party.

"Somebody help!" I screamed.

Aiden rushed over and we called an ambulance.

Ashley's POV

I looked at the scene and realized what happened. I ran home and found Christine.

"What's happening?" She asked.

"Someone else, was attacked tonight, Christine, and it wasn't me." I answered as I rushed upstairs. I went to my room and a crow flew in. She was here.

"Kyla." I stated.

"Hello, sister." She drawled.

"Don't you think the crow is overdoing it?" I asked.

"That's nothing." Kyla replied. "Wait till you see what I can do with the fog."

"When did you get here?" I questioned.

"I couldn't miss my baby sister's first day of school." Kyla replied. She was my half-sister and a few months older than me. "Your hair is different. Looks so much better curly than straight and you finally lost that red stripe."

"It's been 15 years, Kyla." I pointed out.

"Thank God. I just had to end that whole thing." Kyla replied. "Worse look ever. Dude was depressed anyway."

"Why are you here?" I asked angrily.

"I miss you." She declared.

"You hate small towns." I argued. "You always say that there's nothing for you to do."

"I have no problems entertaining myself." Kyla said with a smirk.

"You left that girl alive." I pointed out. "That's careless."

"You're right because I don't care." She told me. "It could be a problem for you, though."

"You still haven't told me what you're doing here." I reminded her.

"I could ask you the same." She rebutted. "However, I know the answer: Spencer."

Spencer's POV

It didn't take long for the paramedics, police, and animal control to arrive. I watched as they loaded her up. Aiden got into the ambulance with her. Chelsea walked up to me.

"Hey, we're gonna get coffee while we wait for news." She stated.

"I have to take Glenn home." I replied.

"Spencer, I'm not psychic, but I have a bad feeling this is just beginning." Chelsea remarked.

Ashley's POV

"She's quite stunning, that Spencer." Kyla continued. "She's a dead ringer for Elizabeth. So does she make you feel alive?"

"She's not Elizabeth." I pointed out.

"Well let's hope not." Kyla responded. "I don't wanna repeat that."

"So do you ever eat anything stronger than a squirrel? A deer? A mountain lion? A hiker?" Kyla taunted. In case you haven't figured out, we do not have a good relationship.

"This isn't gonna work, Kyla." I remarked.

"How about some AB?" Kyla asked as she shoved me. "Or maybe we can just go straight for Spencer."

"Stop it!" I ordered as I pushed her back.

"I bet her blood tastes amazing!" Kyla yelled. "I want to find out."

Veins appeared under my eyes which had turned red and I flew at her, sending us both through the window. She broke free in midair, and only I fell face-first to the ground. I slowly got up. Not drinking human blood means things hurt a lot more.

"Impressive, I give it a 6 for the surprise alone." Kyla quipped. "You looked scary at least."

"Everything's a game to you, isn't it?" I asked as I got up. "But you leave a trail of bodies wherever you go."

"And your point?" She asked.

"I'm not letting you do this here." I boasted.

"Sounds like a challenge." She remarked.

"Kyla, can't we just let bygones be bygones?" I pleaded.

"I promised an eternity of misery." Kyla stated as she walked over to me. "What kind of person would I be if I didn't live up to that?"

"Just stay away from Spencer." I requested.

"Where's your ring, Sis?" Kyla inquired. I looked at my hand. She must have taken it off. "Sun's coming up soon and I don't think you like being dust. No, wait I have it."

She handed it to me and I put it on before she knew me into the shed. Do not underestimate her because of her size. She is very strong.

"I'm stronger than you and I always will be as long as you don't drink human blood." She taunted me. "If you fight me again, I might not be so lenient. Hmm, I think we woke Christine."

Spencer's POV

People were leaving in droves. I found Glenn with a bottle of beer in hand.

"You okay?" I asked him as I put my hand on his shoulder. He shrugged me off. "I called Clay, he's on his way. You know those guys in blue are the police."

He chugged and chucked the bottle.

"People are going to stop giving you breaks, Glenn." I pointed out. "They don't care our parents are dead. They have their own lives. The town and the world has moved on and you need to do it as well."

"Is writing in your diary in the cemetery what you call moving on?" He challenged.

"They wouldn't want this from us." I admitted.

Spencer's POV

_Dear Diary_

_I couldn't be more wrong. I thought I could fake it, but I can't. _

Ashley's POV

_I had a plan. I wanted to be different. Be new. _

Spencer's POV

_All you can do is be ready for good things and invite them in. I need them. _

I looked out my window and noticed Ashley standing outside. I went and opened the door.

"It's late, I know, but I wanted to check up on you." She stated.

"That's all I've been asked for months." I admitted.

"What's your answer?" She asked.

"I'll be fine." I guessed. "I don't know."

"You don't mean, do you?" She observed.

"Ask me tomorrow." I told her. "Would you like to come in?"

"Yes." She answered before she entered.

So this idea came to me. I know Ashley and Kyla might be better if they were switched, but I want to make it about Spashley. I'm gonna try to find characters to do this with. Glenn and Chelsea fit very well as Jeremy and Bonnie. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Night of the Comet

Spencer's POV

_Dear Diary_

_Today is different. Something's going to change. I just know it. _

Ashley's POV

I woke up after sleeping in my bra and panties. Last night with Spencer was so good. No…there wasn't any of that. But the fact that I'll see her again makes me feel good.

Spencer's POV

_I will see her again and it feels great. _

I walked out of my room and came across Clay wearing a nice shirt and slacks.

"Do I look like a respectable adult?" He asked.

"Why do you need to look like a respectable adult?" I asked him.

"Glenn's parent teacher conference." He answered. I don't understand why they do them so early in the year. We've only been in school a few days. "Tie or no tie?"

"Tie makes you look like you're trying too hard." I declared with a smile.

"You're in a good mood today." He commented.

"Yeah, it's the first time in a while and I'm happy about it." I told him. "So where is Glenn?"

"He said that he needed to finish a wood shop project." Clay replied. I looked at him funny. "I should have known. There is no wood shot, is there?"

"Nope." I replied. I had a feeling that he went to the hospital to see Madison.

At school, Mr. Tanner was talking about a comet that would be passing over town. I didn't really care and decided to just have eye sex with Ashley instead.

"Are we bothering you, Miss Davies, Miss Carlin?" Tanner asked. Okay that might be justified, but he's still a dick. I shook my head and laughed.

After class, Ashley gave me a book. It was an original copy of _Wuthering Heights_.

"Bronte, I told you." She replied. Though, it didn't Bronte's name on it.

"Why does it say Ellis Bell on it?" I asked.

"All of the Bronte sister uses pseudonyms because they didn't think they'd be taken seriously as female writers." Ashley explained.

"You know a book like this would be pretty valuable." I pointed out. "How did you get it?"

"It's a family heirloom." She explained. "But I have a lot of books. Probably a small fortune in them, but you can have this one."

"I can't do that." I replied. "But I do really want to read an original edition. I'll give it back when I'm done with it. I promise."

When school was over, I went to talk to Aiden to see how Madison was.

"She'll be there over no to watch for infection, but she'll be home tomorrow." He told me.

"That's good." I responded. "Did you talk to your mom?"

"Called but I don't think she comes." Aiden answered. "She won't be here unless she's out of money."

"Well it's good that she's okay." I commented.

"Yeah, with all of these dead people in animal attacks, I'm thankful." Aiden admitted.

"Speaking of that, did she say what kind of animal it was?" I asked curiously, not noticing Ashley across the courtyard.

"She said it was a vampire." Aiden replied. "But she was drunk, so who knows? She just mumbled it in her sleep. So are you and the new girl a thing now?"

"Aiden, you didn't turn me gay." I responded as I looked over at her.

"I'm gonna go back. I should check on her." Aiden replied.

I looked to where Ashley was, but she was already gone.

Ashley's POV

I walked around the hospital, sticking to the shadows. I had to do some damage control for my sister. I hated doing this. I saw Aiden and knew that I had to be careful.

Madison looked pretty crazy when he went into her room. She knew and I had to fix it. He left to get a nurse and that's when I swooped in.

"It was an animal that attacked you." I compelled. "It came out of the night and jumped you. That's all you remember."

"That's all I remember." Madison repeated monotonously.

I made sure you to do it again just to be safe and she fell asleep. I walked down the hall and noticed that Aiden had noticed me. I walked quicker. I found myself in a blood donor's room. This is why I hate hospitals. I decided to jump out the window behind the curtain. I don't think anyone saw me. I sped home after that.

Spencer's POV

I was at the Grill with Chelsea and Kelly having some coffee outside.

"So, Grams says the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it was here, lots of people died." Chelsea explained.

"Then she took another and said something about aliens." Kelly quipped. Yeah, Chelsea's grams was a character. I had told them about my night with Ashley. "So what happened next?"

"Nothing." I answered.

"You and Ashley just talked all night?" Kelly asked in disbelief. "No kissing, no feeling each other's boobs?"

"Kelly!" I blushed. "No, we just talked."

"Did you at least touch each other?" She inquired. "Spence, we're your friends. You can tell about your smut."

"There was no smut." I reiterated. "It was just a lot of talking."

"What's the deal then?" Kelly asked. "Jump on her and fall onto a bed already. It's simple. Person A likes Person B. Person B feels the same: sex."

"So wise." I quipped. Though, she was right, well probably not about the sex part, but I did want to pursue a relationship with Ashley.

"Where you going?" Chelsea asked.

"Kelly's right. This is easy. If I sit here too long, I'll end up letting a good thing pass me by." I stated before I headed to her address.

I went to the old Davies boarding house and rang the bell, as in a bell, not a doorbell. There was no answer, so I knocked the knocker and it the door pushed open. I probably shouldn't have just walked in, but I did. The house definitely looked pretty old, but well kept.

"Ashley?" I called. I looked around, but she didn't seem to be home. That was weird. Suddenly a crow flew in and I found myself face-to-face with a girl who I think was of Filipino descent. "I'm sorry for barging in. The door was open."

"Spencer, right?" The girl asked. "I'm Kyla, Ashley's sister."

"She didn't mention that she had a sister." I stated.

"Well Ashley's not one to brag." She declared. She ushered me toward the living room. It was probably as big as my living room and kitchen combined. "Please, make yourself at home. I'm sure Ashley will be here soon."

"Nice, digs." I commented.

"It's a little kitschy for my taste." Kyla stated. "I can see why my sister likes you so much. I think it's time she got back in the water. I wasn't sure if she ever would. The last one did a lot of damage to her."

"Last one?" I asked.

"Elizabeth…her girlfriend?" She responded before realizing that Ashley hadn't told me. "Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes chat yet. Ashley's gonna kill me. I guess you will now. Maybe she didn't want to tell you because she didn't want you to assume she was rebounding. Those never end well."

"You say it like you don't believe in love." I declared.

"I haven't seen it, so I'm a fatalist." Kyla replied. "Hello, Ashley."

The then saw the curly-haired brunette across the room.

"Spencer…" She remarked in surprise. "Didn't know you'd be here."

"I probably should have called." I apologized.

"Don't be silly. You're always welcome." Kyla interrupted. "Isn't she, Ash?"

Okay now it might take a sword to cut the tension between the two of them. Now I could see why Ashley didn't talk to her. It was uncomfortable to be in the middle of.

"So, I could get the family photos, Ashley was adorable as a kid." Kyla remarked.

"Thanks for stopping by, Spencer. It was good to see you." Ashley replied. That was a nice way of saying 'Please leave.'

"I'm gonna go." I declared. "It was nice meeting you Kyla."

"Good to meet you too, Spencer." Kyla said before kissing my hand. I blushed. I don't think Ashley liked it. I then walked out.

Ashley's POV

I was trying my best to contain my anger. Kyla was trying to sabotage my relationship with Spencer and I wasn't happy about it.

"Great gal." My shorter sister declared. "She has spunk. You look exhausted, though. Were at the hospital trying to compel that girl?"

"Someone had to." I stated.

"Did it work?" She questioned. "You know it takes human blood for a compulsion to really be effective."

"How long was Spencer here?" I questioned.

"Why, worried Ashley?" Kyla asked. "You scared history will repeat itself? Is that why you plan your little 'I'm a schoolgirl' game? I don't know why you wouldn't want to be 21 like me."

"I'm not playing games." I warned her. She refuted that. She was pushing my buttons again.

"We both the closest you'll be to humanity is when you eat it." She whispered into my ear.

Spencer's POV

Clay and I were cooking dinner.

"So she's on the rebound and she has major issues with her sister." I told him.

"Could be worse." Clay commented. "At she doesn't have mommy issues or cheating issues…or drug issues."

Clay was not lucky in love. Speaking of drug issues…Glenn walked in the door. He went straight upstairs and Clay did not seem happy about it. He threw an apple at him. I wonder if that count as child abuse.

"What the hell?" Glenn asked.

"Quit ditching class or your ground." Clay ordered.

"Authority looks good on you." Glenn quipped.

The next day was the Comet Festival Thing. I wonder if Haley's was jealous. Chelsea and I were handing out programs.

"So no call?" Chelsea asked.

"No text either." I replied as I gave them to random people. "Of course, we don't have each other numbers."

"Texting is a major milestone in a relationship." Chelsea replied.

"I know, right." I joked. "It looks like the timing is wrong."

"When is it ever right?" Chelsea challenged. That was a good point.

"I'm not ready, Chels." I told her.

"Spencer Carlin, stop feeling sorry for yourself and pursue this." She ordered.

Ashley's POV

I was at home, talking to Christine.

"What is Kyla doing here?" She asked. "Why is she home?"

"She followed me." I replied as I tried to find the right top. "She still wants to make me miserable."

"You know she's dangerous to us." Christine remarked. "That girl could talk."

"I took care of it." I replied.

"You sure?" She questioned.

"No…I don't know how well it will work." I admitted. "I did my best, Christine. I can only hope it does."

"What happens if it didn't work?" The woman asked.

"I don't know." I responded. "I'll deal with it if it happens."

"Is Spencer worth it?" Christine as I prepared to leave.

"Yes." I declared. That was one thing I knew.

Spencer's POV

So, everyone was going to be holding candles because the streetlights were being set off so we could see the comet. Chelsea and I ended up meeting up with Kelly and Aiden. Aiden lit my candle.

"Thanks." I replied.

"You're welcome." He said. This was kind of awkward. I lit the first candle I saw, not even realizing it was Ashley.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hey." I repeated in surprise. Now I didn't know what to do.

"You know that comet has been traveling for thousands of years." She told me. "It just wants to go home, but can't."

"Chelsea says it's evil or at least brings it." I declared with a smile.

'It's just snow and ice." Ashley opined. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I'm not usually like that."

"You apologize a lot." I pointed out.

"Well I have a lot to apologize for." She countered "Yesterday wasn't about you. Kyla and I just don't get along that well."

"You didn't tell me about her." I remarked.

"I said I had no siblings that I talk to." Ashley reminded me. "We are not close. It's very complicated."

"She told me about Elizabeth." I stated.

"What did she say?" Ashley asked.

"She broke your heart." I replied.

"That was a long time ago." She responded.

"Couldn't have been that long." I pointed out. "When you lose someone, it stays with you. They're always with you."

She stood in front of me.

"Spencer…" She started.

"It's okay, Ashley. I get it. I just got out of something too." I explained. "Complicated sibling, complicated ex. I don't think either of us are ready for this. We tried. Then reality ensued."

I blew out my candle and walked away.

Later in the night, all of us were in the Grill. Glenn came up to us.

"Has anyone seen Madison?" I asked.

"She probably found someone better to be around." Sean remarked. He and Madison were technically dating and they didn't like each other. "Go find someone else, pill pusher."

"Pill pusher?" I asked. Was my brother dealing? Please tell me that he was not dealing.

"Ask him." Sean instructed.

Glenn and Sean traded insults and Glenn spilled about how he and Madison had hooked up over the summer.

"How about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?" Aiden suggested. I grabbed Glenn.

"So, now you don't just use, you deal?" I asked angrily asked my brother.

"I'm not dealing." Glenn stated. "Dealing implies getting money."

"I'm not going for tough love anymore." I told him.

"You and Clay need to chill." He replied.

"We could send you to therapy?" I suggested. "How would like that? Or how about rehab? You could meet all sorts of cool people there. You could talk to me."

"I'll take D. none of the above." Glenn remarked before he walked away.

Ashley's POV

I was outside when Aiden came up to me.

"Hey, have you seen my sister?" He asked.

"No, I haven't." I declared.

"I can't find her. She's missing." Aiden continued.

"I'll tell you if I see her." I promised.

"I saw you at the hospital yesterday." He remarked. "What were you doing there?"

"I was thinking about applying to be a candy striper but decided against it." I lied. I could never handle that. "Is that a problem?"

"You know, Spencer and I have known each other a while and we might not be together, but I'm still going to look out for her." He told me. I then heard a faint screaming.

"I need to go." I stated before I went in the direction of the sound. I found Kyla holding Madison over a ledge and rushed up.

"Not bad." Kyla commented. "Let me guess, bunnies?"

"Let her go." I commanded.

"Okay." Kyla replied, almost dropping her. She then pushed her toward me. "Relax, sis."

"What's happening?" Madison asked in fear as she cowered at my feet.

"I don't need her dead, but you might." Kyla remarked. She looked at Madison. "What attacked you the other night, Sweetie?"

"Some kind of animal." Madison stated.

"What kind of animal? Think really hard." Kyla told her. I could have at least tried to say what kind of animal. "What attacked you?"

"Vampire." Madison declared.

"Who did this to you?" Kyla shouted.

"You did!" Madison yelled.

"Wrong!" Kyla responded. "Ashley. Ashley Davies did this to you."

"Ashley Davies did this to me." Madison repeated mindlessly.

"She's a vampire." Kyla added. For Madison's safety, I couldn't do anything about it. "Murderous, rabid, monster."

"Kyla, stop." I begged.

"Let's see if you can fix her now." She taunted before she ripped the bandage off Madison's neck and opened her stitches. Kyla then threw her into my arms. Madison was freaking out. "You are so weak, sister. Don't you get how much stronger you could be? Just drink."

It was getting difficult. I shoved Madison to the ground as I tried to resist.

"You could feed and make her forget." Kyla suggested. "Or you could let her run around and expose you to everyone. It's not that difficult a choice, little Ashley."

"You want to expose me now?" I asked. "Why do you need her?"

"I want you to remember what you are." Kyla replied.

"Why, do you want me to be like you?" I questioned. "So I can be the sister that you want? Let her go. Let her tell everyone about the return of vampires. Let them kill me. I'd rather die than be like you."

"Wow, drama queen." Kyla replied. She picked Madison up and compelled her to forget. What?

"What happened?" The human asked. "What am I doing up here? Ow, my stitches are open. The doc's gonna freak."

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I took some pills, Chica." Madison replied. "I'm good."

She got up and walked off.

"I forgot how much fun this place was." Kyla said. "You're going to be seeing a whole lot more of me."

"What are you planning?" I asked.

"Do you think I'm a Bond villain?" Kyla questioned. "Tell Spencer I said 'Hi.'"

I found Madison in the Grill with Aiden.

"She said you found her." He remarked. "Thanks."

I then found Chelsea and Kelly talking the trouble Madison was.

"Excuse me, have either of you seen Spencer?" I asked them.

"She went home." Chelsea declared. I turned to exit before stopped me. "I'm gonna give her contact info. She loves texting and you can tell her I said so."

I took it and she pulled her hand back instantly. She may not know that she's a witch yet, but I do. I wish I hadn't done that. She quickly left.

"She's kind of like that." Kelly told me.

Spencer's POV

I was at home. I found Clay looking through Jeremy's things.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to be an authority figure." Clay answered before found our brother's bong.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"That asshole history teacher told me I wasn't good at taking care of you guys." He explained.

"Look Tanner is a dick. You're not doing a bad job." I told him.

"Yes, I am, because I'm not Mom or Dad." He responded. "I never knew how hard this stuff was. I mean Dad would know how to deal with this. I don't. I'm gonna mess this up."

"Clay, you're just scared." I said. "We can fix this. Glenn is trying to deal with it. We have to teach him a better way to do it. You know I have to go out. I won't be gone long. I promise."

I went back to the boarding house and Ashley answered the door.

"Hi." I said.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked politely.

"The comet is out here." I pointed out. She came out and stood beside me. "I'm sorry for barging yesterday."

"I'm glad you're here." She told me. "I didn't like where we left off."

"So I planned on writing in my diary and feeling sad, but I decided screw that and came here. I wanted to tell you instead." I explained.

"What did you want to tell me?" She asked tenderly.

"I'm not making excuses. I don't want to stick to the status quo. I wanted to let you know that I'm scared, Ashley. I kind of feel like I don't get to be happy, but I shouldn't think like that."

"I would write I met this amazing girl and then I kissed her." Ashley responded before she did kiss me and I kissed her back.

We have our first occurrence of Spashley. But Kyla is not going to make things easy for them. And there's everybody else. It's a long road. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Friday Night Bites

Spencer's POV

I got out of Chelsea's car. She had once again given me a ride. I would start driving soon.

"I'm not saying don't date her. I'm saying take it slow." She remarked.

"You told me to go for it." I reminded her.

"Yeah, and now I say you should take it slow." Chelsea suggested.

"What made you flip?" I asked.

"You're single for the first time since high school. You should keep your options open." She remarked. I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Right, because I do that." I quipped as I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, what's up?"

"We grazed hands and I got a really bad vibe from her." Chelsea explained.

"That's it?" I asked in disbelief. She tried to leave but I grabbed her.

"It was _bad _bad." She replied.

"Is this more witch crap?" I asked.

"I'm concerned. Excuse me for being concerned about your new girlfriend." She stated.

"I love you for that, but Ashley makes me happy after a crummy year." I told her.

Ashley then walked up to us.

"Morning." She greeted us. "Hi, Chelsea."

"I have to go…turn in something." Chelsea remarked before she quickly exited. What did she see some crazy ex of Ashley or something?

"Okay…" Ashley replied. "She doesn't like me."

"She doesn't know you." I pointed out. "She's my BFF and she's worried, but she'll like when she knows you."

I vaguely noticed Sean, Aiden and a few other football players throwing a ball around.

"So here's the plan. We're going to have dinner at my place: me, you, and Chelsea." I suggested.

"Okay." She agreed.

"Be there at 8:00." I instructed. "We're going to have a killer time and she'll understand how perfect for me that you are. It is going to be a wonderful night."

The ball then came flying at Ashley, but she quickly turned around and caught it. Sean had thrown it. She then punted it back to him, but he wasn't ready and muffed it. Everyone seemed to be impressed. The bell rang and we went inside.

"That kick was amazing." I commented. "You should try out for the team."

"Do girls play football here?" She asked.

"No, but we don't a kicker or punter." I pointed out. "A good special teams wins games."

"I think I'll pass. I'm not big on feminism personally." Ashley remarked. I liked that she was modest.

"You don't like football?" I asked.

"No, I love football, but I don't think football likes me." She stated as she looked over to Aiden and Sean. "We know that Aiden still likes you."

"Well to them you're mysterious loner chick." I pointed out. "You could make some friends if you help win some games."

"Says the girl who writes in the cemetery." She quipped.

"Hey, I am not just gloomy graveyard girl." I argued with playfully. "There's another Spencer that you don't know. She was a busy girl."

"I can't wait to meet her." The brunette replied with a smile. "When does she get here?"

"Soon." I replied. "She'll be here soon."

We were once again in history class. Tanner was going over stuff rather than actually teaching us.

"Miss Carlin?" He asked. I didn't hear the question.

"What?" I asked.

"Pearl Harbor?" He asked. You know if you bothered to teach us, I might know.

"December, 7, 1941." Ashley answered.

"Thank you Miss _Carlin." _Tanner quipped.

"Any time." Ashley responded cheekily.

"Since you're so good with dates, when was the fall of the Berlin Wall?" Tanner quizzed.

"1989." Ashley answered. "Are there any others you want, Mr. Tanner?"

"Civil Rights Act?" He asked.

"1964." Ashley replied.

"JFK Assassination?"

"1963."

"Martin Luther King?"

"68."

"Lincoln?" As he walked closer.

"1865."

"Roe v. Wade?"

"1973." She answered. I wondered if I should be taking notes.

"Brown v. Board?"

"1954."

"The Battle of Gettysburg?"

"1863."

"Korean War?"

"1950-1953." Ashley answered.

"Ha! It was 52." Tanner replied in glee.

"Actually, it was 53." Ashley argued.

"Someone look it up." He ordered.

"It was 1953." Some guy I didn't know answered. We all clapped for her.

After class, we walked the halls together.

"How'd you know all that?" I asked.

"Jeopardy." Ashley responded. "You can learn a lot from the show."

Ashley's POV

I watched the football players as they practiced. I knew that I had nothing to prove. I didn't need to join the football team. I don't many people would care if I did.

Spencer's POV

I walked over to wear the other girls were practicing. It was our first cheerleading practice. Unfortunately, our head cheerleader was running late.

"OMG, you're here." Chelsea declared before giving me a hug.

"I need some more cheer in my life." I explained to her. "I feel that this is a good place to start. By the way, you're coming to dinner tonight."

"I am?" She asked as we began to stretch.

"Yup, me, you, and Ashley." I answered. "You need to get to know her."

"Have you seen Kelly, I've texted her a million times?" Chelsea asked, trying to change the subject.

"No changing the subject, you're coming if I have to tie you up." I ordered.

Ashley's POV

"You want to play football?" Tanner asked me in disbelief.

"I noticed that you don't have a kicker or punter." I stated. "I'm actually good at kicking. I mean plenty of high schools around the country have female kickers."

"You know just because I want you to make a fool of yourself, grab some pads and a helmet." He suggested.

"Thank you, Coach." I told him. Sean and Aiden looked a little skeptical.

"First my girlfriend and no she's on the team?" I heard Aiden ask. "What's next my house?"

"Dude, no one wants your house." Sean replied. "But we can show her that football is a man's game."

Spencer's POV

"Seriously, what's taking Kelly?" Chelsea questioned. As if on cue, I saw her arrive in Kyla's car. The two of them kissed. "That must be the mystery girl."

"She's no mystery." I answered. "That's Kyla Davies."

"Davies? As in Ashley?" Chelsea whispered. I couldn't help but notice she was wearing a scarf.

"I got the other sister." Kelly declared as she walked by. "Hope you don't mind. Alright girls! Sorry I'm late. Let's get rolling."

I noticed Kyla glancing at me before she drove away.

The routine was a lot harder than I remembered. I know I missed camp, but I didn't expect to be this far behind. Kelly basically ended up benching me. That was kind of harsh. I felt kind of humiliated. It was then I noticed Ashley had taken my advice. She looked pretty cute dressed like that.

Ashley's POV

"Alright, Ladies, Miss Davies has gracefully decided that she wants to be our kicker." Tanner declared. "We're starting with field goals. Donovan, you're holding."

I kind of wished that it was someone else. I don't think that he would pull the ball away like Lucy, but I was a little nervous.

I started out from 40 yards and was able to make that. I went back making it from 45, 50, and 55, before I decided to try 60. I think I could make it, but I don't know if I should. I decided that I would intentionally miss. What I didn't anticipate was Matt making a high snap or Tyler tackling me. It hurt just a little.

"Lockwood! As satisfying as that is to see, that's unnecessary roughness." Tanner replied.

Spencer's POV

I was watching Ashley continue to make field goals. She was really good.

Ashley's POV

Matt decided to help me up.

"Sorry, that was my fault." He said. Yeah he was feeling remorseful. While no one was looking, I had to snap one of my fingers back in place.

I went home and came across Kyla in my room.

"So are you first girl in Mystic Falls football history?" She asked me as she read my diary. "I think you're a new Emerson."

I snatched the book from her hands.

"Why are you in my room?" I asked.

"I'm here to apologize." She stated. "I want us to start over. Let's let bygones be bygones. You're my baby sister. If you be pretend to human, I support that."

I didn't buy it for a second.

"Maybe I can learn to be a non-living living person." She continued. "We are family."

I just looked at her and she cracked up.

"You don't have to be like this." I told her.

"Of course I do." She replied. "BTW, that means by the way, I saw Spencer today. She looked so hot in her little short shorts. Hey, I didn't touch her. I have a cheerleader of my own. Oh, and I have a date."

I had a bad feeling about that.

Spencer's POV

I was with Chelsea while I put some pasta into bowls to make it look homemade.

"Last night I was watching CSI and I said 'I bet it's that ATT commercial.'" Chelsea stated.

"Those commercials are on all the time." I argued. "I could have predicted that."

"Okay well today, I'm obsessed with three numbers: 8, 14, 22" She explained.

"8 and 14 add up to 22." I pointed out. "Have you talked to your Grams?"

"She's just gonna say I'm a witch." She replied. "I don't want be a witch. Do you wanna be a witch?"

"I don't wanna be a witch." I told her before I heard the doorbell. I started toward the door. "Okay here she is. Don't be nervous. Just be you're normal fun self."

Within minutes, we were eating and it was incredibly dull.

"Did Tanner give a hard time?" I asked Ashley.

"He let me on the team." Ashley replied. "So, I must have done something right."

"You should have seen her, Chels." I started. "This girl can kick. Tyler threw…"

"Yeah, I heard." Chelsea cut me off.

"Why don't you tell Ashley about your family?" I suggested. Chelsea proceeded to say the boring stuff. "No, I mean the witch stuff. Chelsea is from a line of witches. It's cool."

"Cool isn't the word that I would use." Chelsea responded. Ashley seemed interested.

"It's interesting." Ashley replied. "I know that there's a history of Celtic druids who migrated here in the 1800s."

"My family is from Salem." Chelsea explained.

"You know Salem witches are a long standing symbol of non-conformity." Ashley said. "They would rather die than declare themselves guilty. It's inspiring."

"I guess it is." Chelsea agreed with a smile. Suddenly the doorbell rang. I opened it and saw Kelly with Kyla. Kelly was holding a red velvet cake. I was confused.

"Surprise." She declared before she stepped in. "Chelsea said that there was a dinner, so we brought dessert."

"Hope you don't mind." Kyla said.

"What are you doing here?" Ashley asked.

"I was waiting for Spencer to invite me in." Kyla replied.

"She can't come in." Ashley declared.

"You can come in." I replied as Kelly smirked for some reason. Ashley didn't look happy.

"You have a lovely home, Spencer." Kyla complimented. I thanked her and minutes later, we were all sitting in the living room.

"I can't believe someone like Tanner let you on the team." Kelly said to Ashley. "Tyler must be pissed, but good for you. It's nice and refreshing to see a girl playing football."

"That's what I tell her." Kyla responded.

"Well, Spence wasn't so lucky." Kelly commented. "She was way behind with the routine. You shouldn't have missed summer camp."

"I'll work with her." Chelsea remarked.

"You know I never pegged you for a cheerleader." Kyla told me.

"It's because her folks died." Kelly replied. "She's going through a blah phase right now. She was a lot more fun, but I mean that in the best way possible."

"You have my sympathy, Spencer." Kyla declared. "In fact, Ashley and I have watched just every person that we have ever cared about die."

"We don't need to bring that up, Kyla." Ashley stated.

"You're right, Ash. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up." Kyla replied.

Later I was putting dishes away. Kyla volunteered to help.

"I like you." Kyla replied. "Usually Ashley's girlfriends are total bitches, but you're nice. You make her smile. I like seeing her smile."

"Did you mean Elizabeth?" I asked. Kyla nodded. "How did she die?"

"It was a tragic fire." Kyla said.

"How long ago was it?" I asked.

"It seems like it was yesterday." Kyla replied before I realized something about both sisters.

"Which one of you was with her first?" I questioned.

"I'm sure Ashley and I will tell you different things." She responded. "You should quit cheerleading."

"Why do you think that?" I inquired.

"I saw you at practice. You didn't look happy. You should do what makes you happy." Kyla suggested.

"I did make me happy." I declared as I folded some towels. "But things are different now."

"That's why you should quit." She explained.

"I'm sorry about Elizabeth." I stated.

Spencer's POV

I was with Kelly, uncomfortably. I did not like the fact that Kyla was alone with her.

"Aiden and Spencer were each other's first everything." Kelly said.

"That's a really nice scarf." I stated. "Can I try it on to see if I would like something like it?"

"I can't take it off." She declared.

"Why not?" I asked.

"All I know is I can't take it off." She responded. Yup, my sister was feeding on her and had compelled her. At that time, Kyla came out.

"Should I be jealous?" She joked.

"I was just commenting on her scarf." I stated.

"Hey, Spencer and Chelsea were just finishing the dishes, why don't you help?" My sister asked.

"Does it look like I do dishes?" Kelly laughed. Kyla then compelled her to go away.

"She's a person, Kyla." I lectured. "She's not a living doll for you to feed on."

"Sure she is." Kyla argued. "All humans are. The world is my dollhouse."

"Alright, you got to meet Spencer. Now go home." I ordered.

"Okay, because I've been invited in." Kyla responded. "I can come back whenever I want. I can do whatever I want because that is what I do."

Spencer's POV

I woke up from a nightmare. It was one of those sex dreams where the person that you with turns into someone else. It involved Ashley and Kyla.

The next morning, I got out of the shower and noticed the uniform I had laid out on my bed. Did I really want this? In the end, I decided I didn't.

Ashley's POV

_Dear Diary, _

_There has to be some humanity in Kyla. I don't she's completely lost. I just don't know how to get her to sister it. How can I protect Spencer?_

I decided to go through my chest of miscellaneous things and found some vervain and an old necklace that I never wear. I then put my jersey on. I might need to get one specially made. It was the smallest they had, and still too big. I went to school.

"Look at you looking hot in your jersey." Spencer declared.

"Did you ditch the cheer outfit?" I asked.

"I'm a quitter." She replied which I giggled at.

"You're not a quitter. You're just not the same person as before." I told her. "It's time to be a new you. I don't know the exact rules, but I got you something."

I took the box out of my pocket and she took the necklace.

"It's beautiful." She declared. "Now I feel bad for not getting you anything."

"I've never worn it, and I thought it would good on you." I explained as she smelled the vervain.

"I love it." She declared as I put it on.

"I also want to thank you for pushing me to try out." I added. "It feels nice."

"We're an unusual pair. I quit. You start." Spencer declared.

"But we're a good pair." I told her before gave me a peck on the lips and I walked away. She seemed to meet Kelly's wrath as soon as I did.

Spencer's POV

That night, we were at the pre-game tailgate celebration. It may not be Texas, but our football team was still a pretty big deal. I looked at Ashley with the rest of the team and laughed to myself at the noticeable difference in height. Tanner gave a speech. He may be a sucky teacher, but he's a pretty good coach.

"You know it's been a long time since I've seen anyone with a leg like this, let alone a girl." He stated. That was kind of misogynistic. "Please give a round of applause for our new kicker: Ashley Davies."

There was a lot of cheering. Sean looked upset and walked away. All of a sudden, he and Glenn were fighting.

Ashley's POV

I went over and broke up the fight. Tyler tried to hit me. Apparently he has no qualms about hitting a girl. I mostly dodged before Glenn came in with a piece of glass and accidentally slashed me across the hand. I could already feel it beginning to heal.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Glenn?" Spencer asked. They argued for a moment before she came to me. "How's your hand?"

"It's fine." I told her. It was the truth, but she was surprised when she saw it. "He missed. It's not my blood."

"I saw you bleeding." She replied in disbelief.

"I need to go…it's almost kick off and I'm kicking off." I explained. "I'll see you after the game."

Spencer's POV

I approached Chelsea.

"Can I get a serious no-joke response from you?" I asked.

"What is it?" She questioned.

"The bad mojo when you touched Ashley…" I started.

"Forget I said that." She declared. "She really won me over last night. I think you two are good for each other."

"Seriously, what was it?" I persisted.

"I saw those numbers again today, but when I touched Ashley, she kind of felt like death." Chelsea explained.

I went out to my car. I finally drove because Chelsea had to be there earlier. I then found myself looking at Kyla.

"You scared me. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Hiding from Kelly." She whispered. "She talks too much."

"That might be a good sign it's not gonna work with you two." I declared.

"Plus she's pretty young." Kyla asked.

"She can't be much younger than you." I remarked. "How old are you?"

"I don't think it'll work. She'll drive me crazy." She continued.

"Okay, Kelly may be annoying some times, but she's my friend." I told her, temper rising.

"I'm sorry if upset you." She apologized. "It's not my intention."

"Yes it is." I argued.

"You're right." She answered. "You want to kiss me."

She leaned forward and I slapped her.

"I don't know what your game is with Ashley, but leave me out of it." I stated before I stormed off. "And I am not Elizabeth."

Ashley's POV

I went out toward the field.

"So are you going to be able to play?" Aiden asked me.

"Yeah, he got my hand, not my foot." I pointed out.

"What did back there, having Glenn's back was pretty cool even though Sean could have pulverized you." He declared.

"He's messed up. Someone has to look out for him." I declared.

"You know, I was a dick to you." He responded.

"You had good reason." I replied.

"No, I didn't." He argued. He held out his hand. I shook it. "Good luck. We're lucky to have you."

I heard clapping behind me and saw Kyla leaning against the wall. Why was I not surprised?

"Isn't that nice?" She asked. "It's all so movie-like."

"I'm tired of this." I remarked as I tried to go out to the field. She sped in front of me.

"Nice trick. I'm assuming there's vervain in the necklace." She replied. "It caught me off-guard. No one's been able to resist me in a while. Where'd you get it?"

"Doesn't matter." I said, once again trying to leave.

"I guess I could just seduce her the normal way." Kyla suggested. "No, I think I'll just kill her."

"No, you won't hurt her." I argued. "Deep down you have feelings for her, because she reminds you of Elizabeth. I didn't think you had humanity, but it is in her. I thought you were the monster you pretend to be."

"Who's pretending?" She asked.

"Why don't you kill me?" I suggested.

"I'm tempted." She said as I got in her face.

"You've had so long and I'm still here. You won't." I explained. "Elizabeth is dead, Kyla. You hate me because you loved her and torture me because you still do. That, sister, is your humanity."

Tanner came out looking for me before suddenly Kyla tore into his neck, feeding until he was dead. I mean the guy was a dick, but he didn't deserve to die.

"I'll kill anyone, anytime, anyplace." She boasted.

Spencer's POV

They found Tanner's body. Some sort of animal killed him.

"What was an animal doing all the way out here?" I asked Ashley as helped me put my jacket on.

"I don't know." Ashley told me. Her hand looked completely fine.

"I was sure you hurt hand." I declared.

"I'm fine. We're both fine." She said before hugged me.

Ashley's POV

_I thought there was humanity in my sister. I was wrong. Kyla really is a monster and she needs to be stopped._


	4. Family Ties

Ashley's POV

I woke up to a nightmare about Spencer.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Kyla, who was sitting at the foot of my bed, asked. "It's so easy to get into your head. Some human would help remedy that."

I got up and toss a knife at her. She didn't even flinch and pulled it out.

"Okay, that's justified." She declared. "I just wanted to inform you the vicious animal has been caught. A mountain lion that attacked a hunter has been killed."

"What's the point of covering your tracks?" I asked her. I didn't understand the game she was playing.

"I'm gonna be here a while." Kyla remarked. "I'm having a ton of fun with you and Spencer."

"You can't touch Spencer." I pointed out.

"The vervain keeps me from compelling her." She corrected as she walked closer. "I can still charm her. I also can listen to today's music with the best of them."

Suddenly without warning, she stabbed me. I grunted in pain. She then looked at the hole in her top.

"This is Lauren Conrad, bitch move." She commented before she walked out. I pulled the knife out and watched the wound heal before I got dressed.

Afterwards, I turned on the TV where reporter Jake Kessler was talking to Sheriff Huntington.

_The real animal is still around. I need to find a way to beat her at her own game. Though, I need to find a way to stop a monster without becoming one myself. _

Spencer's POV

I was in the kitchen with Clay as we watched the news. Clay was cursing at the TV.

"Why are you swearing at TV?" I asked.

"Him." Clay responded as we looked at Jake Kessler.

"The news guy?" I questioned. I don't know what the story was there.

"Also known as Jake "The Snake" Kessler." Clay replied. "Did your parents ever tell you why I left town?"

"What did he do?" I inquired.

"He screwed me over." Clay answered. "I decided to leave and take the high road because I knew if I stayed, I'd probably be in prison now. He used to be my best friend."

He turned off the TV as I went through the box of things on the table.

"What are you doing with that?" He asked.

"I got it from the safe deposit box yesterday." I explained. "Mom told Mrs. Miller that she would loan it to the Founder's Council for their heritage thing."

At that time, Glenn entered the kitchen.

"How much do you think this stuff would go for on eBay?" He questioned as he grabbed a pocket watch.

"Zero dollars as in it's not being listed." I told him angrily as I snatched the watch.

"That's Mom and Dad's stuff. You can't give it away." He argued.

"I'm loaning it to them." I stated as I cleaned the stuff off. "They'll give it back."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I answered it and there was Ashley. I smiled at her.

"Hey." She greeted. I grabbed her hand and pulled her in before I gave her a kiss.

A few minutes later, we were up in my room. I let her get on top of me and everything was going well until she suddenly stopped.

"Okay…" I commented. "Are you alright?"

"I'm good." She said after a breath.

"You know maybe we're getting too heated." I declared as she got off my bed. "So how do you look in a dress?"

"I've been known to wear them on occasion." She remarked cheekily as she took a seat on my window sill.

"Okay, then tomorrow night you are going to be my date to the Founder's Party." I explained/

"They still do that?" She asked in surprise.

"You've been?" I responded.

"No, The Davies don't get invited." She replied.

"Well this year my mom had this had project that meant a lot to her." I told her. "She was a major player in the Founder's Council."

"It's a date, Miss Carlin." Ashley said.

"That's good news, Miss Davies." I countered.

Ashley's POV

When I got home, I found Kyla holding Christine by the neck.

"What is going on here?" I asked my sister.

"It's just family bonding, Ash." Kyla declared before she walked away and Christine got up.

"You okay?" I asked my descendant.

"No, neither of us are." She answered. "How many people can you let die before you see?"

"I see it. I just can't do anything about it." I declared. "I can't drink human blood."

"Vervain will work." Christine remarked as she got up. "She needs to ingest it."

"Kyla got rid of all of the vervain in 1865." I reminded her. "I gave mine to Spencer."

She looked around then signaled for me to follow her. She led me down to the basement and to a secret room full of vervain.

"How long has this been here?" I asked in surprise.

"It's been passed down through generations." Christine explained. "You can't be too careful when you're related to vampires. If Kyla knew about this, she'd kill me."

"Why are you telling me?" I inquired.

"I trust you and you'll need it to stop her." She answered. I began to piece my plan together.

Spencer's POV

The next day, I went downstairs with the box of stuff and found Sean and Glenn were fighting again. What is it with those two?

"What are you fighting about now?" I asked.

"He's just being a punk." Sean said. Glenn gave a lame retort.

"Sean, tell your mom I'll see her tonight." I replied.

Later, I was in the kitchen with Chelsea. She was trying to decide which nail polish I should wear.

"Delicate flower or naughty vixen?" She asked.

"Can I have both?" I asked.

"Aw, you're getting pretty for your date." Chelsea commented. "You seem happyish."

"I am-ish." I remarked. "I gotta feeling tonight's gonna be a good night, but you have something to say and you should say it."

"I don't wanna ruin the night." Chelsea declared.

"Tell me." I demanded.

"Kelly told me something." She explained before telling me something about Elizabeth and Kyla.

"I'm not going to believe anything Kyla says at this point." I told her. "Just do my nails."

Ashley's POV

I was getting ready for the party. I had my red dress. Kyla walking into my room, currently in just a slip.

"I'm so glad that the dresses have improved." She commented. "I can show off my sexy side."

"Why are you even going?" I asked my sister as I found the heels I was gonna wear.

"We were at the first one, so why not?" She responded.

"We shouldn't draw attention to ourselves." I pointed out as I began fixing my hair.

"Well if you're going, I'm going." She said before I took a drink of whiskey. "I'll make sure that Spencer is tended to. Wow, I've got you drinking."

"It seems to be my only option now." I replied. "I'm just gonna live my life."

"You know you're dead, right?" She quipped.

Spencer's POV

Chelsea and I were busy working on our hair when the phone rang. I went to go get it.

"Hello? Hi, Mrs. Miller. What do you mean it's missing? Let me check for it. I'll find it and bring it." I said into the phone. I then angrily went into Glenn's room. He had headphones on and I ripped them off.

"What?" He asked in irritation.

"Where is the pocket watch?" I demanded.

"What watch?" He asked.

"How about the one you stole from Mom's box?" I inquired. "Mrs. Miller is freaking out, and she thinks she lost it. Will I find it on eBay if I look? Do you buy your drugs by selling family heirlooms now?"

"Fuck you." Glenn told me as he picked up the watch off his dresser. "I would never sell this and I don't want you to give this to them."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because it was supposed to be mine. It's passed down to the first-born son, and no offense to Clay, but that's me." Glenn replied as he forcibly put it in my hand. Okay, I didn't have a response to that.

"What do you want me to do, Glenn? It's on the list." I told him. "It's still yours. We'll get it back after the party, I promise."

"Just get out." He commanded.

Ashley's POV

Both Kyla and I were dressed now.

"You know there are a lot of perks to not growing up." She remarked.

"Yeah, being a 160-year-old teenager is great." I said as I raised a glass.

"Congrats. You've learned sarcasm. Let's have a drink to celebrate." Kyla replied as she went over to the bottle. She stopped at the picture of Elizabeth. "Do you know everyone thought you and Elizabeth were best friends? I hated watching you two dance."

"Well you didn't make that easy." I replied.

"Yeah I fucked her after you dropped her off." Kyla stated as she poured a drink. She noticed the vervain and poured the drink out. "Did you really think it would be that easy to put vervain in my drink? You know guys have tried to roofie me before. Now I'm upset. Let's hope I don't hurt anyone."

After she was gone, I went to see Christine.

"That was her favorite scotch." She stated.

"No, it worked perfectly. She won't think that I'll do it again so soon." I told her.

"This is twice the amount in the scotch." Christine said as she presented a vial to me.

Spencer's POV

I was in my violet dress and just about ready to go. I looked at the watch on my bathroom counter and sighed. I then went into Glenn's room and put the watch down on his desk. I walked out without saying anything else.

Ashley came to pick me up and we headed to the mayoral mansion. We stood in line. It was a long line. Finally, we made it to the door. I noticed Mayor Miller. He had a shaved head and looked a little scary, but he was pretty nice. Mystic Falls was one of the only towns in Virginia to outlaw slavery. In fact, the Original Mayor Miller was a freed slave.

"Hi Mayor Miller." I greeted him.

"Hey Girls, come in." He invited as Ashley and I stepped in.

I began to look around the house at the exhibits. I liked this stuff. I was mostly standing in front of the Carlin exhibit. I was looking at a pair of rings while Ashley looked over my shoulder.

"Were those your parents'?" She asked.

"Yeah." I answered. "There's lots of memories here."

I grabbed her hand and we walked around some more. The Miller house was pretty cool.

I began to read the original registry that every guest signed.

"Wow look at all these names. Sheriff Frederick Huntington, Mayor James Miller, is that Kyla Davies? And Ashley Davies?" I asked in confusion.

"The original Davies sisters." Kyla remarked as she and Kelly appeared behind us. They're our ancestors. It was a tragic story."

"We don't need to talk about it." Ashley responded. "It would probably bore them."

"I'd love to hear your family history." I told Ashley.

"Well I want to dance and Kyla won't dance with me." Kelly declared. "Do you mind if I borrow Ashley for a moment."

"I'm not much of a dancer." Ashley said.

"Sure she is." Kyla refuted. "Just wait until you see her do the "Single Ladies" dance."

I wonder if I was the only one on Earth who hated that song.

"It wouldn't be a problem, would it Spencer?" Kelly inquired.

"No." I stated. I hoped that she would dance with me later, though."

"Great." Kelly said as basically dragged Ashley away.

Once they were gone, Kyla spoke up.

"I want to apologize for trying to kiss you." She told me. "My therapist thinks I'm trying to punish Ashley."

"For what?" I inquired.

"It's not worth mentioning. Let's just say sibling rivalry runs in the Davies family." Kyla replied. "It started with those two."

Ashley's POV

I slowly danced with Kelly.

"Did Kyla tell you to ask me to dance?" I questioned.

"No." Kelly answered with a confused look on her face. Maybe I should get her on vervain.

A waiter was passing out champagne and I took two glasses. He should have asked for idea.

"Just let me know if you see my mom." Kelly responded. I suppose if the sheriff knew my plan…actually she'd probably just want to kill Kyla, which I don't. I clanked my glass against hers. I had a plan and I needed to wait to set it in motion.

Spencer's POV

"The Davies name was practically royalty before the end of the war." Kyla continued. "Of course since the only son was a bastard child with one of the maids, things got a bit tricky. Anyway, there was a battle here."

"Yeah, the Battle of Willow Creek. We learned about it in history." I remarked. "The Confederates fired on a church and killed 27 civilians. I can't believe my ancestors were like that."

"They weren't just civilians." Kyla corrected. "They were believed to be Union sympathizers and it was no accident. The Davies sisters had someone they loved very much inside. They tried a rescue attempt, but they were shot dead inside.

"Who was it they wanted to save?" I inquired.

"Some stories say a man, others a woman, but it was a true tragedy." The brunette replied.

"Kyla, I don't want to be in the middle of whatever problems you have with your sister." I said.

We made our way downstairs and we found Kelly and Ashley were no longer dancing. This was good.

"Did we miss anything good?" Kyla asked.

"Nope we were just talking." Ashley declared. "Would you like a drink, Kyla?"

"No I'm good." Kyla stated.

"Did you save a dance for me?" I asked Ashley.

"Of course I did." Ashley stated as we went to the dancefloor. "So, I hope Kyla didn't drive you crazy."

"No, she was on good behavior." I explained. "She also apologized. It all goes back to Elizabeth. Can you tell me about her? What happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Ashley replied. Why was she dodging this? I didn't understand.

"Ashley, I understand that it probably hurts, but the only way to make things better is to talk about it." I told her. "I really don't know much about you, and I told you practically everything about Aiden."

"What did Kyla say?" She asked.

"Kyla didn't say anything other than some stuff about you. I don't want to believe what she told me, but I need you to tell me what really happened." I responded.

"Why are you letting her get inside of your head?" Ashley asked.

"I want to know you secrets. I'm your girlfriend and I can keep them." I proposed.

"You should let it go." Ashley suggested.

"What's so bad that you can't talk about it?" I challenged. "Was Elizabeth an axe murderer or something? How about anything? How did you parents die? When is your birthday? Do you have any tattoos?"

"Don't you see what Kyla has done?" She questioned.

"Kyla is telling me things, even if they aren't true unless the person I'm dating." I pointed out.

Later, I was having some cake with Chelsea when Mrs. Miller walked up to us.

"Spencer, did you happen to find the watch. I see it wasn't in the stuff." The mayor's wife inquired.

"I couldn't find it." I lied. "I'm sorry."

"I guess it's not that important." She stated.

I went to the bathroom and found that Kelly was there.

"How are things with Ashley?" She asked.

"They're fine." I replied as I applied lip gloss.

"Really? It looked like you were fighting." Kelly said. I then noticed a mark under her scarf. It looked bad.

"Kelly what happened?" I asked as I pulled the scarf up.

"It's nothing." Kelly refuted.

"That is not nothing." I replied. "Did somebody hurt you? Did Kyla do that to you?"

I lowered her cardigan and found a similar mark on her back. It looked like a bite mark.

"Leave me alone!" Kelly demanded.

I went downstairs and found Kyla.

"You psychotic bitch!" I remarked as I shoved her. "You need to get away from Kelly. If I see you with her again, I will her mom: the sheriff."

I then walked over to Ashley by the pond.

"You were right about Kyla." I remarked.

"What did she do?" Ashley asked.'

"There are bruises all over Kelly's body. There look like bite marks. She's denying all of it. Did you know about this?" I asked, noting her lack of surprise.

"I'm dealing with it." Ashley replied.

"Ashley, this is abuse of a minor." I pointed out.

"Spence, I know you don't understand but I just want you to trust me." Ashley declared.

"Trust is something you have to earn." I told her before I walked away.

Ashley's POV

I noticed Kyla and Kelly. I really that my whole plan hinged on Kyla trying to drain her. If she just breaks her neck, I'm screwed. Thankfully, Kyla did what I wanted her to do. She bit into Kelly and after a few seconds, she began to choke on the poisoned blood. Kelly did pass out at least.

"You're so predictable, Kyla." I remarked. "You see I knew you'd try to bite her, so I loaded her with vervain.

Spencer's POV

I found Kelly lying on the grass. She was confused and crying, so all I could do was give her a hug. Her neck was bleeding.

Ashley's POV

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, a vicious animal was captured._

__So, here's an update. I can't promise another one unless I get a large amount of reviews. Kelly's mom is played by Kristen Davis and Sean's parents are played by Terry Crews and Holly Robinson Peete. Please don't forget to review.


	5. You're Undead to Me

Ashley's POV

It had been four days. I looked at Kyla as she woke up. I had been injecting her with vervain until now. She probably didn't like how she looked like hell, but her appearance was none of my concern. I had on a simple red halter top and jeans.

"Where's my ring?" She groaned weakly.

"You have no more need for that." I explained.

"How long have I been here?" She responded.

"Four days." I remarked. "You know during the Dark Ages when a vampire was deemed a danger to the race, they would face judgment. I'm going to reeducate you instead of punishing you. It's kind of fun."

"I need blood." Kyla cried.

"You're going to get weaker and then you won't be able to move and I'll put you in the family crypt and reevaluate in 50 years." I explained.

"You can't just leave me in the basement." Kyla responded

"You have enough vervain in me to keep you down for a while." I replied. "I'm sorry it had to be like this, sister, but it's your own fault."

I then walked upstairs.

Spencer's POV

I woke up and grabbed my diary. The only problem was that I had writer's block. Nothing interesting had happened at all in the past four days. I went to take a shower and found…Madison brushing her teeth.

"I'm almost done." She declared. When had she and Glenn gotten together?

I got dressed in a pink and white tank top and denim miniskirt and headed downstairs.

"Clay, do you know what's going on up there?" I asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"And you don't have any problems with it?" I questioned in disbelief.

"He could have at least tried to get her out." Clay remarked. "Oh and I'm not gonna be home for dinner. I'm hanging out with Jake."

"You're giving the friendship another shot?" I asked. "That's good you could use more friends."

"No, I'm going to torture him and make him beg for my forgiveness." Clay answered. "And I have friends. So, have you heard from Ashley?"

"Not since she left me a very confusing text a few days ago." I explained as I poured myself some Raisin Bran. I then put on a valley girl voice. "Like Spencer, I like have something I like need to do and I'll like explain in a few days."

"Have you called her?" He asked, chuckling slightly.

"No, I'm not going to." I remarked. "It's her responsibility to call me and tell me what she's doing. If it's over, I'm okay with it."

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

"Well I don't like it, but I'm not going to wait for her until she decides to open up to me." I replied. "I was gonna write in my diary, but I couldn't for the life of me think of anything to write."

"Alright." He declared.

Ashley's POV

I began to pour myself some breakfast. Christine was at the table.

"She's awake." I told her. "She's weak, but you should stay out of the basement. She might still be dangerous and you shouldn't risk anything."

"Are you going to school?" She asked me in surprise.

"I came here to have a life." I pointed out. "I'm not going to let Kyla stop me from doing that. Plus I need to fix things with Spencer."

"Why haven't you called her?" Christine questioned.

"I don't want to lie to her anymore, so I figure telling her nothing was the best solution." I replied. "She knows I'm hiding something."

"What choice do you have?" Christine inquired. "You knew that if you got close to someone that you would have to eventually tell them your secrets. Hiding things won't get you anywhere."

Spencer's POV

At school, I was with Chelsea as I heard Kelly talking about the bikini carwash that she was organizing.

"It's like nothing happened." I remarked.

"She's moving on and that's a good thing." Chelsea opined.

Suddenly, Ashley appeared beside me.

"I have to go check my…bye." Chelsea replied, unable to think of anything before she walked away.

"I'm sorry that I've been out of touch with you." She apologized.

"I'll live." I declared sardonically.

"I was handling Kyla." She explained. What did that entail?

"Well did you handle her, whatever that means?" I asked her.

"Yes." Ashley answered.

"And it took four days?" I questioned.

"You have every right to be angry, but let me explain it. Can we meet at the Grill around 4:00?" She requested.

"Okay." I agreed as Kelly walked up to us.

"Ashley, I have two things. First make sure to wear your bikini tomorrow and also where's Kyla?" She asked. "She needs to apologize big time."

"Kyla's gone, Kelly." Ashley said.

"When's she gonna be back?" Kelly inquired.

"She's not." Ashley answered before she walked away.

"This is good news, Kelly." I pointed out.

"I know that." Kelly remarked. Maybe she was in denial.

A little before 4:00, I went to the Grill to find Aiden playing pool by himself.

"Hey, Aiden. Have you seen Ashley?" I asked him.

"No." Aiden replied. "But we can play some pool while you wait."

I guess he was looking to get out of playing by himself.

"We haven't played since we were dating." He urged.

Ashley's POV

I was preparing to go to the Grill when I heard signs of a struggle downstairs. I rushed downstairs and found Kyla choking Christine. I tore my great niece

"Keep struggling, Kyla." I taunted her. "The more energy you use, the quicker it'll be over."

Spencer's POV

After a while, I had gotten to talking.

"And Madison's there completely not caring that I found her." I told him, recapping my morning.

"I can't lie. Your brother and my sister is freaky." Aiden commented as I got a text from Ashley. "How late is she?"

"It's now 5:00." I replied facetiously. "But she said that she's on her way and I shouldn't worry about her being late. I'm not talking relationships with you."

"Okay, it's not like I was never your best friend." He quipped as he took a shot.

"Alright, what do you think of Ashley?" I questioned. "Is she good?"

"Why what has she done?" Aiden countered.

"It's not one thing but she has so many secrets. I feel like nobody knows anything about her." I explained.

"Well she's surprising good at football, she's a loner and I'm pretty sure that she's a good person." He listed.

"So do you think I'm overreacting?" I questioned as I stood close to him. "Should I give her more leeway?"

"You should talk to her." Aiden replied.

"Were you talking about me?" Ashley interrupted. I didn't even see her walk in. I looked over. "I'm sorry for being late."

"What happened?" I inquired.

"I got held up." She answered.

"Is everything okay?" I responded.

"My aunt needed me." She said, walking closer to me.

"Couldn't you have told me that you were gonna be an hour late?" I remarked.

"I'm gonna go now." Aiden commented as he walked away.

"I'm really…" She apologized.

"Stop saying sorry!" I exclaimed. "It seems like all you ever do is apologize but I don't even find out why."

"I know you." An elderly Asian man interrupted us. He was looking at Ashley. "My god, you still look exactly the same."

"I think you have me confused for someone else." Ashley replied. I was confused, but at this point, I just wanted to go home. I sighed and walked away.

Later, I was wallowing in my room writing in my diary. I tried, but I still got nothing from her.

"Are you okay?" Glenn asked. He seemed happy.

"Are you with Madison right now?" I countered.

"Don't answer a question with another." He chided me. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm miserable." I answered.

"Well you should go get food." He suggested. I walked downstairs and heard noise coming from the kitchen. I thought Clay was supposed to be out tonight. I walked into the kitchen and there was Ashley.

"What are you doing here?" I inquired.

"Cooking." She responded. "Glenn told me that you love Chicken Parmesan and I am a great cook like many chauvinists say a woman should be. I can even make my own cheese, but this is store-bought."

"Ashley, coming in here and cooking me dinner won't exactly solve anything." I pointed out.'

"I know." She declared. "That's why I'm ready to open up to you. Let me start with Elizabeth. She was very beautiful. Our love was forbidden to be honest. Her hair reminded me of honey and she had an amazing laugh. She was very fun, but also selfish and kind of bitchy. Kyla was willing to give her all that she wanted. I don't know which of us was truly with her first. I just did some things that I regretted. I actually wanted to fix things with Kyla, but didn't get the chance before Elizabeth died."

Okay that was a lot to bear to me. I was glad that she opened up. I decided to help as she continued to gab. She was really just as much of a chatterbox as Kelly.

"I love to read, especially Fitzgerald and mainly _The Great Gatsby. _I wanted to be Daisy when I first read it. I also love Hemingway, J.K. Rowling, and Anne Rice. I think _Big Bang Theory _is the best show on right now, but _Dallas _is the best of all-time, even though they erased a season because the producer was a chauvinist pig." She continued. "I love Alfred Hitchcock. _Psycho _still scares me. I love all kinds of music. I've got some Bob Dylan, Rolling Stones, Journey, Lil Wayne and I happen to love Taylor Swift."

I giggled.

"Don't make fun of me." She replied playfully.

"I'm not." I refuted. "Is this for the garlic bread because I'm not kissing you unless we both have garlic breath?"

"That's okay with me." She agreed and I smiled. Though, I wasn't watching my knife and I cut my finger. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need a Band-Aid and some Neosporin." I told her. I began to wash it before I noticed a weird reflection in the window. "Oh my God, your face."

"I'm fine. It's fine." She replied as she looked at me. Maybe I was seeing things.

"Okay, so I need to clean this up and I'll let you finish this." I told her before the two of us kissed for the first time in days.

Ashley's POV

In the morning, I was dressed in a camo bikini and shorts as I looked over Kyla.

"I bet you think you're a big shot now." Kyla croaked. "I'm in here and you are looking hot."

"I'm not gonna let you out." I told her.

"Have you told her yet? Are you scared you'll lose her?" She asked.

"I don't have to listen to you." I stated as I put in some earbuds and put on a little "Picture to Burn".

Spencer's POV

I was at the carwash, fully dressed while I Kelly explained the rules of the cashbox to me. There were so many hot girls in bikinis. I was still dressed.

"Hi." Ashley greeted me as I noticed her in her bikini and tiny shorts. I don't think I need to worry about these other girls.

"Hey." I replied with a smile.

"Spencer, it's called Sexy Suds, so get sexy." Kelly told me before she walked away.

"You just got scolded." Ashley told me. "Looks like you have to take that off."

I decided to strip all the way to my neon bikini, albeit clumsily.

"Time to lose the shorts." I responded. The two of us kissed, and I wouldn't be surprised if all of the straight guys needed a moment to breathe.

The two of us began to wash a car together.

"Are you sure that's not going to rust." I asked, referring to her ring.

"It's fine." She told me.

"I noticed Kyla has one as well. What's the story there?" I inquired.

"It's the family crest." Ashley answered as we continued scrubbing.

"That's a really nice stone." I commented as I got closer to her.

"It's called lapis lazuli. It literally means blue stone in Latin." She explained.

"You should take it off." I suggested.

"No, I don't like to take it off." She replied.

"Okay, I'll go get some towels." I replied. I went over to Kelly. "We're out of towels and ShamWows. I can't really dry the cars off."

"I'll get more. Watch the cashbox." She instructed before as she disappeared into the school.

A few minutes later, I was helping a customer.

"That'll be 20 dollars." I told him before I noticed it was the same Asian man from yesterday. "I saw you last night. You were talking to my girlfriend."

"I thought it was somebody I knew. I was probably mistaken." He remarked.

"Ashley Davies." I stated.

"It couldn't be. It was probably just my mind playing tricks on me." He declared.

"Where do you think you saw her?" I asked curiously. He seemed like an interesting man.

"I stayed at the Davies Boarding House when I first moved here. Ashley was just passing through to visit her aunt. We didn't know that she was here until the attack." He said.

"Attack?" I asked in confusion.

"Her aunt was killed by an animal in the woods." The man explained.

"Her aunt? Christine?" I questioned in disbelief.

"No, Jodie." He told me.

"I'm not following." I replied. "I've never heard of this."

"How could you? It was 1953." He responded.

"Grandpa, Mom wants you home." Lily interrupted. She was one of the cheerleaders and I guess it made sense. "He wasn't bugging you, was he? His Alzheimer's is acting up lately."

I got up and looked over at Ashley.

"So did Kelly finally free you?" She asked with a smile after she walked over and held my hands.

"She vanished." I responded. "So are there any other Davies around here?"

"No, just my aunt Christine." She answered.

"What happened to the others?" I asked curiously.

"They spread out all around the country." Ashley said.

I put my clothes on and went over to Clay who was sitting around.

"You know your car was done over an hour ago." I told him with a grin.

"I'm just appreciating the sights." He told me aka the bikinis.

"Hi, Spencer, right?" Jake greeted me with a handshake. "I think I met you once when you were ten."

"Which is your emotional maturity level." Clay quipped.

"Are you two on good enough terms that I can ask him for a favor?" I asked Clay.

"If I did her a favor would we be on good terms?" Jake also asked.

"Maybe." Clay answered hesitantly.

"Okay." Jake told me before he looked at Clay. "One condition: we're watching the basketball game at your place tonight. Do we have a deal?"

"Fine, but you're paying for pizza." Clay bargained.

"What do you need, Kid?" Jake asked me affectionately.

"Do you have access to old news stories from the 50s?" I questioned.

"Yeah at the station we have everything between the archives and internet." Jake answered. "I can take you there if you'd like."

"You don't know where I went so Kelly doesn't that I left." I told Clay.

Ashley's POV

I was washing cars by myself. I don't know where Spencer went. This girl was making Chelsea clean the pavement, probably just because she didn't like the witch for whatever reason. Suddenly a line of water caught fire. She was casting a spell without knowing it. She was in a trance. I rushed over and shook her out of it.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You were in some kind of trance." I explained.

"Did I do this?" Chelsea inquired.

"I think so." I stated.

"Did anyone else see it?" She asked.

"No." I remarked.

"I need to go." She declared as she ran away.

Spencer's POV

"So we can pull up all of the remote footage onscreen." Jake explained after we got to the station. "Is there anything in particular you're looking for?"

"Something about an animal attack from 1953 at the Davies Boarding House." I explained as his phone rang.

He then instructed me on how to do everything.

"Can you put in a good word with Clay for me?" He requested before he left.

"Sure." I told him with a giggle.

Ashley's POV

I was ready to leave and began to look for Spencer, but couldn't find her. I decided to ask Aiden to see if he knew.

"Do you know where Spencer is?" I questioned.

"Not at the moment." He told me.

"Did she go home?" I inquired.

"Maybe." He responded. "You know Spencer is big on trust and hates secrets. She'll keep trying to figure out whatever you're hiding."

That was not something that I wanted. I was just afraid that if I told her, she would freak out.

Spencer's POV

I found a link to a video from the time. It was in black and white and being reported by Carlton Kessler. There were reporting on an incident just like Lily's grandpa had described.

"Is that the niece?" Carlton asked the cameraman. I guess they couldn't edit that out back then. "Zoom in."

The camera zoomed in and it was undeniably Ashley. I mean her hair and clothes were different, but it was her. It couldn't be.

Ashley's POV

I went home and saw a dead crow on the floor. Kyla must have drained it. I went downstairs to check and didn't find her, but Christine's lifeless body was there. Her neck had been snapped.

Spencer's POV

_Dear Diary_

_This can't be true. There has to be a logical explanation for this. I mean yeah the facts are piling up. Ashley seems to be at least 70 years old, has weird things happen to her face sometimes, is abnormally fast and strong and there have been people with bite marks and bodies drained of blood. Who I am kidding? This is true. It's scary. I feel like I need to confirm it._

Ashley's POV

I cradled Christine before I knew what had to be done. Kyla had to be put down and I would have to do it. I grabbed the stake that I kept if I ever felt the occasion was necessary. I ran to the door and there was Spencer, looking terrified.

"What are you?" She asked.

So now Spencer knows that Ashley is a vampire, but will she stay with her. How will she deal with the fact that her girlfriend is a vampire? Please don't forget to review


	6. Lost Girls

1864

Ashley stood near the door of her house in her period dress as a carriage arrived. The help, who were paid, let a fellow African-American out first before a woman with curly blonde exited the carriage.

"You must be Miss Reynolds." Ashley stated, her voice sounding twangier than usual.

"Please call me Elizabeth."

Ashley's POV

I stared at Spencer in the doorway.

"What are you?" She repeated. "WHAT ARE YOU?"

"We both know that you know." I told her.

"No, it can't be true." She denied.

"It can and it is." I explained to her. She was definitely afraid of me. "You're here so you know."

I put the stake down and stepped outside as she stepped back.

"Spencer, you're whole life is about to change." I told her. "Can you handle that?"

"What are you?" She asked me again slowly.

"I'm a vampire." I answered.

"I should go." Spencer declared as she ran to her car. I rushed over to stop her. "How did you do that?"

"Spencer, I'm not gonna hurt you. Please don't be afraid." I tried to calm her. "Let me explain."

"LET ME GO!" Spencer screamed. This was why I didn't want to tell her. She broke free and got into her car and drove off. I ran to the her house and went in through her window, beating her there.

"Spencer." I said as she entered her room. She looked freaked. She tried to leave and I had to forcibly keep her in her room. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"What about those animal attacks?" She asked. "Did you kill those people?"

"Those weren't me. Those were Kyla." I explained. "I don't even drink human blood."

"Kyla?" She questioned in surprise.

"I can explain everything but you have to trust me and not tell anyone about this." I stated. "I'm begging you."

"How can you ask me that?" Spencer asked.

"This is a dangerous situation." I remarked. "You're free to hate me. Just don't tell anyone."

"Please leave." She requested. "If you mean me no harm you'll leave."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out like this." I replied before I went out her window.

As soon as I was outside, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"I want my ring." Kyla demanded.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm at the sizzler. I just had the all-you-eat druggie buffet." She answered. "I want my ring."

"What have you done?" I questioned.

"It's what have you done." She corrected as I heard the sounds of fire burning. "You starved me and now whoever I kill is on your hands."

"Do you really think this town will buy another attack?" I asked her.

"I'm covering my tracks." Kyla explained. "Where is my fucking ring?"

"I gave it to Christine." I lied. "I bet you wish you hadn't killed her now."

"Has anyone told you you're a terrible liar?" She asked. I was hoping that she would believe it. "Now tell me where it really is?"

"I'll get it." I told her.

"What? Is it in the lost city of Atlantis?" She inquired angrily. "If I don't get it my next stop will be Spencer's."

"I already want to kill you. Don't push me harder." I warned her.

"I'll take you, bitch." Kyla boasted.

"Then how will you get your ring back?" I questioned.

"Just get it." She ordered before she hung up. She was clearly flabbergasted. Well now I had to wait out here all night. I was glad that I had changed before I left. I wore a red collared dress and a leather jacket. I hoped I wouldn't fall asleep.

Spencer's POV

In the morning, after I was showered and dressed in a green tank top and jeans, I took my diary out. I didn't know if I should write about this, but I guess no one would ever read it, so there was no harm. I texted Ashley to meet me at the Grill for breakfast.

"I want some answers." I told her. "When you search vampires, you get a number of things and I don't what's real."

"Just ask and I will answer." She promised me with a smile.

"You can eat garlic and you're somehow unaffected by sunlight." I stated as our waitress arrived. Once she was gone, she spoke.

"This ring is more than just jewelry." She told me. That is a good reason for not taking it off.

"What about crosses, holy water, and mirrors?" I asked.

"Two pieces of word, warm, and very importance to maintaining my appearance." Ashley answered.

"Well you said that you don't drink human blood." I reminded her.

"Yes, I drink from animals. It's like drinking diet soda. It's not as good as the regular stuff but I believe it's better for me." She declared. "Of course, it makes me weaker than Kyla."

"Why did you let her get involved with Kelly?" I asked accusingly.

"I couldn't stop her." She said.

"She was hurting her." I pointed out.

"No Kyla was feeding from her." Ashley argued. "She erased Kelly's memories. I did all I could to stop it."

"Is that supposed to make it better?" I asked angrily.

"I made it better." She told me. "How about we make a deal? You give me today and I'll tell you everything you want to know if you still want to tell people after we're done, you can."

I guess I could live up to that. She seemed really invested in this.

"Are you and Kyla the only ones?" I inquired.

"In town, yes." She answered.

"Okay, you have today." I agreed.

"Spencer, this ended badly before. I don't want that to happen again." She stated before we got in my car. "I want to take you somewhere."

We went out into the woods by some old ruins.

"Stop here." She instructed.

I got out of the car wondering what was we were doing in the middle of nowhere. There was a lot of vegetation, but not much else.

"Any reason why we're here in the middle of nowhere?" I asked

"This hasn't always been nowhere." Ashley explained. "This was my home.

"Everything looks so old." I commented.

"That's because it is." The brunette confirmed.

"How old are you?" I asked, forgetting it's not polite to ask a woman her age. Could I consider Ashley a woman? I mean yeah she was old, but she looked the same age of as me.

"I've been 17 since 1864." She remarked.

"Oh my God." I declared. I wasn't expecting her to be that old. "You did sign the registry."

"I'm not going to hold anything back anymore." Ashley stated. "Fifty years before the boarding house was built, this was where I grew up. Kyla and I were born here. The Davies sisters: Best friends."

1864

Ashley and Kyla were running in there dresses while Kyla had a football.

"Where did you learn this game?" I asked.

"I noticed the soldiers playing it at the barracks." Kyla explained. She was a nurse for the Confederacy. "I asked how they play and they taught me. You're supposed to catch it, but can also kick it. Okay kicking might not work too well for us."

"What are the rules?" Ashley asked in confusion.

"Who needs rules?" Elizabeth interrupted. "Do you mind if I play too?"

"My sister plays rough. Don't be distracted by her small stature." Ashley remarked.

"You know I like you two." Elizabeth commented. "You're the only girls here that like to have fun."

Elizabeth then stole the ball from Ashley and giggled.

"Don't just stand there. You need to get it back." Kyla explained. "If you don't, I will."

Kyla then began running and Ashley chased after her. The two of them were clearly enamored by the blonde.

Ashley's POV

"I can't believe that you knew Elizabeth in 1864." Spencer commented. "Kyla made it sound so recent."

"Kyla wanted you to think that I'm not over her, which I am." I explained. "She wanted to ruin what we had because she was jealous and angry about what happened with her."

"It seems like 145 years is a long time to hold a grunge." Spencer remarked. "Is any girl worth fighting over like that?"

"Yes." I answered simply.

1864

I ran after Elizabeth through the bushes. She was a lot of fun, and I really liked her, probably more than any girl should like another girl. She made it to the statue before I could catch her.

"I win again." Elizabeth declared. "What's my prize?"

"How about me?" Kyla asked. She was sitting down smiling.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"The head nurse thought I was too distracting to the men. "I prefer being here anyway."

"You're commitment to our soldiers is inspiring." I quipped before I gave my sister a hug.

"This works out great for me." Elizabeth remarked. "Now I have both of you to play with. Shall we go to the Founder's Party together and make fun of the men who try to court us?"

Present Day.

"I was her unofficial escort." I said. "Kyla wasn't happy about that."

"What did she do?" Spencer inquired.

"Kyla doesn't get mad. She gets even. That night when I dropped her off, Kyla snuck into her bed chamber." I declared as Spencer took a seat on the bench.

"So she stole her from you?" Spencer asked.

"She was neither of ours to steal." I remarked.

1864

After some time, I finally found the courage to go into her bedroom and be with her. I was on top of her kissing her as we were wrapped in some sheets.

"I love you." I told her. "I want to forever even if it's only in private."

Suddenly, I saw a face with veins under her eyes and fangs. I was frightened beyond belief. She then bit into my neck.

When I awoke, I was still naked, while she already had her dress on. I checked my neck and there was a wound on it.

"I saw your face and then you bit me." I remarked. "None of this is possible. Did you drink my blood?"

"There's no need to be afraid." Elizabeth declared.

"Get away." I ordered as I backed up.

"This doesn't affect anything." Elizabeth compelled. "You will not tell anyone."

"I will not tell." I droned.

"You have no idea what I have planned for us." Elizabeth remarked. "You, me, and Kyla."

Present Day

"She was controlling our minds like Kyla was to Kelly. She compelled us not to tell each other." I told Spencer. I went down the ground and picked up a ring. "She had a plan for us. She wanted both of us, but thankfully that did not work out. I'm stuck with Kyla."

"Is that her ring?" She asked me.

"I have to give it back to her." I explained.

"No, don't give it back." Spencer urged.

"Spencer, if I don't give it to her, she'll go after you." I responded.

Spencer's POV

We prepared to leave. Ashley opened my door for me.

"That mind control that you talked about, you said Elizabeth used it on you and Kyla on Kelly. Did you ever use it on me?" I asked. I really hoped that the answer was no.

"No." Ashley replied. "That necklace that I gave has an herb called vervain in it. It prevents you from being compelled. I wanted to protect you from Kyla. It also will protect you from me. Whatever I tell is free for you to know. Whatever you do, don't take that necklace. Even if you decide that you never want to speak to me again, you'll be free to make your own choices."

When we got home, I noticed that Glenn, Aiden, and Madison were all downstairs.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"She's really messed up." Aiden declared.

"Back up." Ashley said before she stood in front of Madison and checked her out. "Take her upstairs and shut the blinds. She'll be fine."

Aiden and Glenn did so. I needed to know what Ashley just did.

"What's wrong with her?" I inquired.

"She's in transition." Ashley replied.

"Transition? What does that mean?" I asked in confusion.

"She's becoming a vampire." Ashley clarified. "Kyla must have found her. She's new. She hasn't become a vampire."

"How does she become a vampire?" I questioned in fear.

"She needs to drink human blood." Ashley told me.

"What happens if she doesn't?" I inquired.

"She'll die." Ashley answered. No, I couldn't let her die, but I couldn't let her become a vampire either. "She probably has a few hours before she needs to eat."

"She's with my brother right now." I remarked. "She is upstairs with Glenn and hungry for blood."

"She doesn't know what's happening." Ashley explained.

"When will she know?" I asked.

"She'll gradually remember more before she figures out that she needs to make the choice." She declared.

"It's the same choice that you made." I said icily to her.

Madison suddenly ran down the stairs and out the door before anyone could stop her. When we went outside, she was already gone.

"She was fine and then she suddenly freaked out and ran." Glenn explained.

"I'm going to look for her. Call me if you hear anything." Aiden remarked as he ran to his truck.

"I can find her." Ashley said to me.

"Go then." I told her.

Ashley's POV

I began to run after her and eventually found her in the woods after the sun was down. She was crying against a tree.

"I remember things." She explained. "You were at the hospital and then there was your sister that attacked me and held me over a building. What was she doing?"

Spencer's POV

I was making dinner while I was with Glenn. I don't know what I would do about this. I don't think there was any way that this was going to end well.

"Maybe we should call Aiden." He suggested.

"Glenn, there's nothing that we can do." I explained. "He said he'd call."

"What do we do then?" Glenn asked.

"We'll wait for news. Everything is going to be fine." I declared, knowing it wouldn't.

"I have no idea what she's on. I've never seen anyone act like that. The only thing I can think of is meth but I've never known of her being into that."

The doorbell rang and we thought it might be Aiden or Ashley. Instead it was Kyla. I tried to shut the door on her, but she grabbed it. She did not look for very happy.

"Glenn, could you go upstairs." I requested. "I need to talk to her alone."

Glenn did so and that left me with the vampire.

"You're afraid." She noted. "So I guess that means Ash spilled the beans."

"Get back." I ordered.

"Hey, I'm just looking for my sister. Can I come in? Wait, of course I can. I've been invited." She pointed out. That was why Ashley didn't want me to let her in.

"I'm not going to kill you, at least not now. I just want to find Ashley." She explained.

"She's looking for Madison." I spat.

"Don't give me that judgmental look. That girl is going to thank me." She replied.

"Did you thank Elizabeth?" I questioned.

"How much did Ashley tell you?" She asked curiously.

"Enough." I answered.

"I doubt that." Kyla commented. "Tell Ashley I'm looking for her. Oh and by the way. You might want to be careful who you invite in in the future."

Ashley's POV

"This will all be over soon." I explained.

"She said I need to feed." Madison cried. "What will happen if I don't?"

"You'll die, but it will be quick." I remarked.

I stood up and suddenly I heard a gunshot. I looked at my chest and noticed I was bleeding before I fell over in pain. I happened to notice that local newsman Jake Kessler was holding the gun."

"Run!" I told Madison.

He came over to me with stake in hand. There was nothing I could do but let him kill him. I closed my eyes, but was surprised to hear Kyla showed up and killed him. She then pulled the wooden pellet out of my breast.

"It's wood. They know." She remarked. Before I could react, I noticed that Madison was drinking from Jake's body.

"I'm sorry." She apologized before she fled. Damn it. In addition to getting shot, I failed.

"Where's my ring?" Kyla asked. I took it off my finger and gave it to her.

I went back to Spencer's house hanging my head low. She came outside as soon as she saw me. I was honestly dreading this moment.

"I couldn't stop her." I remarked. "She fed."

"So she's a vampire." Spencer deduced. "What am I going to tell Glenn or Aiden?"

"We'll think of a story." I proposed.

"I don't think I can do this anymore, Ashley." Spencer told me. "I won't tell anyone, but I can't date you. I'm sorry."

"Can I have one last kiss?" I requested.

She kissed me for a minute and backed away into her house. I then went to look for Madison.

Well that's a dose of reality for you. But the story is nowhere close to over for Spencer and Ashley. Please don't forget to review.


	7. Haunted

Ashley's POV

Kyla and I found Madison trying to feed from Sean in the school parking lot. I honestly don't know why my sister was helping me. I had to forcibly remove her and hold her back.

"Let me go!" Madison struggled.

"What's going on, Ashley?" Sean asked in confusion. "What's wrong his her?"

"You should be quiet." Kyla suggested.

"Who are you, Babe?" Sean asked.

"You seriously called me Babe?" Kyla asked. "I'm not some chick that is going to bang you."

"Let him alone, Kyla." I ordered.

"Who's gonna miss this asshole anyway?" Kyla inquired. His family for one, he is the mayor's son. She then grabbed him by the neck. '

"You didn't see anything here." Kyla compelled. "Just go home and forget this."

She then threw him hard to the ground. That part was probably unnecessary. The important thing was that we got Madison out of there and into our house.

Spencer's POV

It was morning. I got dressed in a sleeveless sea green blouse and jeans. I walked into the bathroom and there was Glenn brushing his teeth.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"I'm actually done." He explained. He was up pretty early for a school day.

"You're up pretty early." I noted.

"The sheriff is organizing a search party for Madison." He told me.

"You have school." I pointed out.

"You're kidding, right?" He asked. "She's missing."

"We'll know if they find her, but you should really go to school." I responded.

"All I'm hearing is blah-blah-blah." He replied before he walked away. I couldn't tell him that it was pointless for him to be looking for her during the day because she couldn't go out in the sun. I also knew exactly where she was as Ashley had called me last night after she brought her to the boarding house. I sighed, not knowing what I could possibly do about this. I thought about going to school, but I didn't want to explain to everyone about how Ashley and I broke up. I had a feeling that Ashley wouldn't be there because she would be watching over Vicki. Just how many days of school was she going to miss anyway.

Ashley's POV

I stood closely as Madison called Aiden. This was not going to be an easy thing. I didn't know another witch that I could get a daylight ring for her from, although I don't even know if it's a good idea to let her go out in the daylight if she can't control herself. Maybe it would be easier just to tell people that she's dead.

"I don't understand why I have to be here." Madison replied. "Why can't I go home?"

"Because if you go out into the sun, you'll die." Kyla explained.

"And you're changing. You won't want to do that alone." I added.

"There's nothing about that Jake guy I killed in here." Kyla remarked as she looked over the paper. "I think someone is covering it up."

"They've been covering it up since the start." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but I could at least read my exploits." Kyla argued as she grabbed the compass.

"What's that, Chica?" Madison asked her.

"It's a very old compass. Why did Jake Kessler have it?" Kyla responded.

"If you're worried, you could leave town." I replied hopefully. She probably wasn't leaving.

"Hey, Chica." Madison interrupted. "I'm hungry. Do you have anything for me to eat?"

I gave her a cup of animal blood.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Blood." I answered.

"She needs to drink people blood." Kyla stated as Madison drank from it and made a look of disgust.

"Yeah, why can't I have people blood?" Madison questioned. Kyla was going to be a terrible influence on her.

"Because going around biting people is wrong." I lectured.

"You don't have to kill them. Just find someone tasty and drink from them before you erase their memory." Kyla replied as Madison giggled.

"No, you can't control yourself this early." I argued. It was like Kyla and I were her older sisters. I was trying to be the responsible one and Kyla was trying to be the fun and irresponsible older sister. "Just stick to this. You could kill someone."

"Don't listen to her. She's way too self-righteous." Kyla instructed. "Just have fun with this."

"We choose our own path." I explained. I can't say that I liked essentially having a teenage daughter.

"I'm out of here." Kyla announced as she got up and left.

"Can I have some more?" Madison questioned.

Spencer's POV

I rang the bell to the boarding house. Unfortunately, the door was answered by Kyla.

"I'm looking for Ashley." I announced.

"She's here." Kyla told me.

"Where is she?" I asked in annoyance. I really did not like her.

"Good morning to you too, Miss Carlin." She retorted. I was not amused.

"How can you be such a colossal bitch after all you've done?" I questioned.

"How can you be so stupid to call a vampire a colossal bitch?" Kyla challenged.

"If you wanted to kill me, you would have." I pointed out. She agreed. "And you haven't."

"I still can." She stated,

"Where is Ashley?" I demanded.

"She's upstairs playing Henry Higgins." Kyla answered. Was I supposed to know who that was? What did that have to do with Ashley? She then walked outside and passed me. Where was she going? I closed the door and walked into the house, but not in that order.

"Ashley?" I called.

"Hi." She greeted me from the top of the stairs. She looked happy to see me. She was wearing a midriff-baring white tank top with black roses on it, a black jacket and camo miniskirt.

"Where's Madison?" I questioned.

"She's upstairs." The brunette answered as she came down.

"So what am I going to do? My brother and half the town are looking for her." I declared.

"I need some time." Ashley explained. "I don't know when she'll be able to go out into the sun. The fact that she's a drug user doesn't help."

"What am I supposed to tell everyone?" I asked. "I know where she is and I can't keep lying to Glenn and Aiden about this."

"I'll keep her until I know that she's safe." Ashley stated.

"How long will that be?" Madison interrupted.

"We'll talk about it later." Ashley replied.

"Madison, how are you doing?" I asked. She only glared at me.

I sat down with Ashley and Madison as she gave the new vampire a lecture on how coffee helped out vampires. I didn't know that.

"What if I want to drink human blood?" Madison asked. This was not fun. I wish I could be at school right now. I don't know why I couldn't stay away from Ashley. I knew that she was no good for me, but I couldn't help myself.

"You just have to learn to avoid it and abstain from it." Ashley instructed.

"Don't give me this whole 12 steps thing. The school counselor tried it and it doesn't work." Madison explained.

"It can work." Ashley argued.

"Have you had human blood?" Madison asked her. Had she? I didn't know.

"It's been a long time." Ashley answered. How long was it?

"How long?" Madison echoed my thoughts.

"Decades." Ashley answered. "I did some things in the past that I'm not proud of." She admitted.

"Does this feeling ever go away?" Madison asked, standing up. "It's like I have a massive hangover and I didn't even drink anything. This daylight thing is a bitch. I need more blood. Where's your bathroom? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead."

Ashley directed her to the bathroom. She then got up to get more blood. Just how was she was doing that anyway?

Madison returned almost immediately after she left.

"False alarm." She announced. "My body's feeling really funky. It's a good funk, but it's weird."

She then took out her phone.

"Who are you texting?" I asked.'

"Glenn." She answered nonchalantly.

"Don't you start. I will see whoever I want to." Madison replied.

"You could hurt him." I pointed out.

"I would never hurt Glenn." She remarked.

"I can't risk that." I argued. "I need you to leave him alone."

"So how long have you been preparing this, Chica?" Madison asked me. "I bet it predates the whole vampire thing."

"I don't want him involved." I explained.

She suddenly grabbed my neck and held me at the wall.

"Let's be clear, you perky bitch. You had my brother whipped for 15 years and then you dumped him. When I see you, that's all I see. I will see whoever I want, whenever I want and there is nothing you can do to stop me because if you try to stop me, I won't hesitate to tear your heart out." She threatened.

Once Ashley returned, I took her outside where Madison couldn't touch me or hear me.

"She choked me, Ashley." I told her.

"She's on edge." Ashley replied.

"I don't care if she's on edge!" I shouted. "I thought I couldn't stay away from you, but now I have a reason to."

"She definitely can't see Glenn. I'll make sure that she doesn't until she gets a better grasp of this." Ashley stated. "I'm sorry."

Ashley's POV

After dark, I found Kyla with Madison by the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked my sister.

"I'm taking her out." Kyla answered.

"She could hurt someone." I reminded her as she cared, which I don't think was the case.

'I'm taking her to the front yard." Kyla argued.

I made sure to follow them and Kyla showed her how to run at super speed…which resulted in her running away.

"Oops." Kyla replied.

"You're an idiot." I told my sister before I went to look for her. My first guess was that she went home.

Spencer's POV

I walked into the kitchen where Glenn was leaving Madison a voicemail that sounded pretty desperate.

"Do you want to go this Halloween thing at the school tonight?" I asked. I had actually already picked my costume out before any of the vampire stuff.

"Sure." Glenn agreed without much enthusiasm.

"I know you're upset about her, but Aiden said that she was back home and you should really give her some time to get better." I urged.

"Since our parents died, the best thing that happened to me was Madison." He explained. "When I'm with her, I feel better."

I really didn't know what to do here. I don't know if he loved her, but he didn't understand. Maybe I should just explain it to him. Maybe he'll understand. Okay, I will tell him about her in the morning. Hopefully it will help.

I walked into the school dressed as a sexy private. I had an eye patch, which didn't make it easy to see. I think Glenn was dressed as Donnie Darko or something. He tried to scared some kids, which I was happy about. I noticed Aiden in his doctor outfit from last year.

"Well at least one of us got something new." He commented. He looked at Glenn. "I'm not sure what that is."

Glenn walked off in annoyance.

"He's not talking to me." I explained.

"I got into a fight with Maddie when she got home. I almost didn't bring her." He told me.

"She's here?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah, you can't miss her. She's a vampire." Aiden told me. This was not good. I cannot let her get alone with Glenn or any of these people because she could bite them.

"I need to find my brother." I remarked before I walked off.

Ashley's POV

I walked around the school looking for Madison. I felt like the best way I would in would be to wear a costume, so I dug out my old school uniform.

I ended up finding her and dragged her into a classroom. I had been unsuccessful in getting her from Aiden, but now I needed to bring her back.

"So you're following me now?" She asked.

"I didn't have a choice." I replied. "Nice costume, really subtle. So tell me. Can you hear the heartbeats of the hundreds of people here as you crave their blood? It's slowly driving you insane because you don't have any way to control it. Do you feel that if someone looks at you the wrong way that you could just rip their head off. This is not a good place for you. You're hungry and you don't need to be around this much blood."

I took her into the hallway where we met up with Spencer and then Aiden showed up. Madison decided to cause a scene.

"She won't leave me alone." Madison whined.

"You need to back off." Aiden told me. It didn't take me long to realize it was a diversion so she could run away. Okay, between this and tricking Kyla, this girl is a lot smarter than I thought she was.

I pushed him against the wall.

"I'm trying to help her." I explained. "This is from basic self-defense."

I then ran off in search of her. I hoped I could stop her before it was too late.

Spencer's POV

As I looked for Madison and my brother, I couldn't help but notice how good of a job the decorating committee had done at making the school look creepy. By that I mean it was frighteningly creepy. I wish that my outfit included a sword, as in a real sword to poke people with to get them to get out of my way. I don't know if it would be helpful in keeping Madison away from Glenn, but it might.

I found an open door and heard Glenn screaming. I noticed with him Madison, who looked downright rabid. I grabbed a 2x4 and walked over.

"Leave him alone!" I shouted. That got her to turn her attention towards me. She walked toward me and I swung at her, only for it to break. She grabbed me and threw me onto a wooden palette. I think I might have a broken rib now. Ashley then showed up and held her off briefly before she disappeared.

"Get inside now!" Ashley ordered. I grabbed Glenn and ran toward the door, but before I got there, Madison grabbed me and bit into my neck. Suddenly, Ashley stabbed her from with the broken piece of wood. Glenn cried out as she died in front of us.

"Get him out of here." I instructed Ashley.

It wasn't easy for me to stand like this. I felt lightheaded. I did not feel better when Kyla showed up.

"I've got this under control." Kyla stated.

"This is your fault. You did this." I declared.

"Is that supposed to make me feel bad because it doesn't." Kyla pointed out. "You can yell at me some more later, but I have a body to bury."

I slapped her. She didn't seemed fazed by it.

"You look hurt." She commented. "I can help you."

She bit into her wrist.

"You should drink this." She offered. I stood still as the wound closed up. "Okay, suit yourself."

I slowly started to walk home. I'm glad I didn't drive here, because I was too dizzy. Tears streamed down my face as I cried for Aiden and Glenn. I didn't know what this would do to them.

When I got home, I found Ashley standing on my doorstep. I guess Glenn was inside.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He's in his room." She responded. "I think you should talk to him."

I went upstairs to find that Glenn was essentially inconsolable. I didn't know what to do. I went back outside.

"I don't know what to do. I was going to tell him about this tomorrow, but with her dying, I feel this could destroy him. Is it possible that you can make him forget?" I asked.

"I don't know if I can." Ashley explained. "The downside to not drinking human blood makes it so I'm not as strong. It might not work."

"I can do it." Kyla said.

"Okay." I agreed before I told Kyla what to do. Kyla went upstairs.

"I don't know why I can't stay away from you." I told Ashley. "I want to forget that I met you and Kyla and just move on, but I can't stay away from you. I want to be with you forever. The only thing that's stopping me from wanting to be a vampire is the fact that I won't be able to go into the sun like you."

So Spencer does want to be a vampire, but not unless she can walk in the sunlight, but it won't be happening anytime soon and she won't keep bringing it up like a certain someone. Besides, she needs to stay human for a while. Oh and a certain guest review said my football stuff was inaccurate. Football in its earliest form was played by students at Harvard going back to the 1820s. Please don't forget to you.


	8. 162 Candles

Ashley's POV

I sat at home. The stuff that Spencer told me hit me hard. I can't believe that she actually wanted to be a vampire. I was trying to read because I was having a bit of an insomnia issue. The book just seemed boring though. I heard someone moving quickly around the house.

"Kyla?" I asked. With Christine dead, I knew any vampire could enter the house. I was suddenly hit from behind and fell to the ground. I turned over to see a brunette vampire with noticeable bangs leaning over me. At that point I couldn't help but smile in surprise. "Carmen. What are you doing here?"

Carmen helped me to my feet.

"How could you ask that?" She inquired before she gave me a hug.

"I missed you." I told her. Carmen was my best friend. I knew since around the time that I turned.

"Happy Birthday." She told me. I was about to turn 162.

The following day, the two of us were having a tickle fight. We had stayed up all night talking. I was so glad that she was here. I recapped most of my time here to her.

"I don't know what I would do." She declared. "If you some guy shot at me with wooden bullets, I'd hightail it out of town. Why was a reporter hunting vampires to begin with anyway?"

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that he wasn't acting alone, so I want you to be careful while you're here." I told her.

"Why even bother to stay? I'm headed to New York to see Bon Jovi." Carmen declared. "It will be awesome."

"Do you think he would remember us?" I questioned.

"We can make him remember us." Carmen pointed out. "You know you wanna go with me. What's keeping you here?"

"I told you." I reminded her. "Her name is Spencer."

"Well let's hope that she's better than the last girl who got you all tied up." Carmen responded as she waved around the picture of Elizabeth.

"You didn't even know Elizabeth." I pointed out.

"I would totally beat the crap out of here if I did." She replied. "Speaking of people who need to be beaten, where's Kyla?"

"She's off inflicting misery on someone." I explained before I walked back over to her. I should probably at brush my hair. "So I have to go out. Are you gonna be okay here?"

"I can't go anywhere unless you want to trade rings with me." Carmen explained.

"No." I answered. "You know I'm really glad that you're here."

"What are we doing for your birthday?" She questioned. "It's not every day that a girl turns 162."

I groaned before I headed out the door. I went to the police station to answer some questions about Madison's disappearance. I hope Kyla buried her where no one will find her. After I was done, I waited for Aiden to come out so I could talk to him. I also needed to talk to Spencer.

"I was only trying to help." I explained. He didn't seem to want to talk to me. I then noticed that Spencer came out with Glenn and Clay. Spencer walked over to me. She seemed nervous.

"Are you okay?" I asked after giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"I don't think the Sheriff suspected anything and Glenn didn't remember anything." Spencer told me.

"That's good because that's what you wanted, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered. "I just want to go home right now. You know I really like you and I wish it was that simple. I gotta go."

"Maybe we can talk about it." I suggested.

"I need more time, Ashley." She told me before she left.

Spencer's POV

I was sitting on the couch when Clay took a seat next to me.

"You're upset." He commented.

"So are you." I pointed out.

"I deserve to be. Jake left without paying me back the money he said he would." He remarked.

"Well Jake is a snake." I replied.

"He sent me an email saying that he was leaving and didn't even mention the money." Clay added. "I can't believe I trusted him.

"Can you be quiet?" Glenn asked.

We looked at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Homework: I'm pretty far behind." He answered.

"You don't do homework." I reminded him.

"And that's why I'm so far behind." Glenn pointed out.

"He's been replaced by an alien." I joked to Clay.

"He can hear you." Glenn stated.

Later, I was taking a nap when my sleep was interrupted by Chelsea.

"Are you up?" She inquired.

"No." I responded as I pulled the covers over my head. She tried to tear the covers away from me. "I wanna sleep."

"You haven't called me." She remarked.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"Are you just gonna stay in bed for the rest of your life?" She inquired.

"I'm gonna try to." I admitted.

"What's wrong?" Chelsea asked.

"Ashley and I broke up." I replied. That was all I could say.

"Are you okay? Is there anything I can do?" She questioned. "I know I haven't been there, but I wanna help you now."

"You could let me take my nap." I suggested.

She suddenly closed the window and took a pillow and pair of scissors and cut it open. I really liked that pillow.

"Is there any reason you destroyed my pillow?" I asked before she dumped the feathers out. She had gone crazy.

"I need you to not tell anyone about this." She requested.

"Okay, I won't tell Clay about the mess you made." I quipped.

Suddenly all of the feathers began to levitate. Holy crap, she was a witch.

"I'm a witch." She iterated.

Ashley's POV

"So, things didn't well with Spencer? Don't worry, she'll come around." Carmen said. "Have you had sex yet?"

"No." I answered.

"Sex makes everything better." She declared. "Once she sees how hard you can make her cum, she'll be yours forever."

Carmen didn't have a lot of restraint.

"I'm not trying to woo her with sex." I explained. "I want this to be real."

Suddenly, I noticed Carmen opened up a bag with bags of blood in it.

"You want some?" She asked.

"No." I answered.

"I tried the animal blood, but I don't have as much restraint as you." She told me. "I didn't kill anyone for this, though. My supplier, the lobotomist hooked me up. It never hurts to have friends."

"I don't know if I would be able to stop if I started again." I explained. "But you're free to drink as much blood as you want as long as it's from a bag."

"What are we doing tonight?" She asked.

"Funny you should mention that." Kyla interrupted.

"No one mentioned anything to you." Carmen stated.

"There's a party tonight at Mystic Grill." My sister continued before looking at Carmen. "You'll love it. All of Ashley's friends will be there."

"I don't want a birthday party." I declared.

"It's not a birthday party. It's a party-party. Kelly's throwing it." Kyla responded.

"Kyla, you need to stay away from Kelly." I said in exasperation.

"We're friends. It's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk." Kyla replied.

"What are you up to?" I questioned.

"I'm in." Carmen remarked.

"I prefer mine at 98.6." Kyla declared as she noticed the blood bags before she walked away.

"We really should go." Carmen stated. "I want to have some fun and you need to have some fun."

An hour later, Carmen came out of the shower. I was about to get in.

"I can't believe you think we should go this." I told her. "You know that Kyla has to be up to something."

"I don't care." Carmen replied. "I wanna have fun. It's not she could do something in public in a crowded restaurant."

"She knows how to keep a low profile." I told her.

"There's nothing she can do. I get you for one day a year and I say we're partying." She ordered.

"It's my birthday." I pointed out.

"It's my day and I want that girl that jumped off the statue of liberty naked to come out." She declared. "Now go get naked in the shower."

"You're so bossy." I declared as I started to take my top off.

Spencer's POV

I had driven to the boarding house. I wanted to talk to Ashley. Okay, I mostly wanted to screw Ashley. I can't stay away. I'm addicted to her. I rang the bell.

"It's open." A girl who wasn't Ashley or Kyla answered. What?

I entered to see a short girl with brown hair and bangs wearing only a towel.

"Oh my God." She remarked when she saw me. "Who are you?"

"I'm Spencer." I told her. "Who are you?"

"Carmen. I'm a friend of Ashley's." She answered. She looked pretty surprised to see me and I don't know why.

"Is she here?" I asked.

"She's in the shower." Carmen stated. "Wanna wait for her?"

"No, just tell her I was here." I said as I walked out. I can't believe that she's already moved on and apparently having sex with girls in the shower.

Ashley's POV

After I finished drying off, I pulled on a black t-shirt. I still had to find a skirt to wear with it.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Carmen asked angrily. I didn't know why she was so upset.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said as I went through my drawer.

"I just met _Spencer_." She replied, holding up the picture again. "You have some serious talking to do."

After both of us were dressed, me wearing a red and black miniskirt, we began to talk.

"You have serious damage." Carmen commented as she worked on her makeup. Mine was already set.

"Spencer is not Elizabeth." I told her.

"Well they have to be related but she looked just like her." Carmen declared.

"Maybe she is but I don't care." I explained. She looked at me sternly. "Okay, so the resemblance drew me in, but she's not Elizabeth. She's human."

"So, Spencer's not a raging bitch?" Carmen asked.

"No." I answered. "Spencer is the most amazing person that I've ever met. She's sweet and I think that she might love me even if she's afraid to admit it because she knows what I am. She's someone that I want to be with forever, even if we can't do that right now because she wants to be able to walk in the sun."

"Well when you figure that out, I need you to call me." Carmen smiled. "I don't want to have to keep being a slave to the sun. By the way, I think you love her too."

Spencer's POV

I opened my door and was surprised to see Ashley.

"Hello…" I said in surprise.

"Carmen said that you came by." She remarked. "You seemed upset."

"I don't know why." I remarked in irritation. "I am greeted by a girl in a towel."

"Oh, Carmen's not a girl." Ashley told me. Was she a hermaphrodite? "She's 350 years old."

So she was a vampire. I guess she really was Ashley's friend.

"There was nothing romantic there ever." Ashley happened to add. I feel dumb for assuming.

"She was staring at me." I replied.

"It was probably because she felt she knew you. I talked about you a lot." She explained. "Why did you stop by?"

I can't exactly say that I came by because I wanted to fuck her.

"I wanted to see you." I declared. That will work.

"Oh?" She asked.

"I can't stay away from you. I can't help it." I remarked. "I love you, Ashley."

"I love you too." Ashley reciprocated. "It's my birthday today."

"I didn't get you anything." I said. "Now I feel really bad. I could pick something up somewhere."

"No you're all I want." She told me. "But I think Kyla organized a party for me at the Grill."

"Is she seeing Kelly again?" I asked angrily.

"I don't think she's feeding on her. Let's just leave it for right now and maybe we can enjoy ourselves. We should get going." Ashley stated.

"I didn't know you were capable of having fun," I quipped.

"You haven't seen me with Carmen." Ashley countered.

We went to the Grill today and we were immediately met by Lexi.

Ashley's POV

I noticed Aiden.

"I need to talk to him." I declared, leaving the two to get to know each other. "Aiden."

He stopped and looked at me.'

"I was really just trying to help. I went through something like what she was going through when I was younger." I explained. "I'm sorry for how it turned out."

"Don't be." Aiden told me. "It's not the first time that she's run off. She'll be back eventually."

No, she won't.

"She's just like our mother." He added. "Thanks for trying."

I went to the pool table where.

"You're just in time to play the winner." Carmen announced. "That happens to be me. Your girlfriend isn't very good at pool."

Spencer blushed when Carmen called her my girlfriend. Suddenly the stereo system started to play "Who Says You Can't Go Home" and Carmen started singing along. She was basically daring me to join in. I finally relented when it got to the chorus.

Spencer's POV

I watched as the two of them rocked out, not seeming to care if anyone saw them. I couldn't help but feel jealous.

"She's smiling." Kyla said over my shoulder. "I'll alert the media."

"You haven't given her many reasons to smile." I pointed out. "Can you leave me alone?'

"Poor Ashley, always persecuted by her older sister." She quipped.

I decided to just walk away on my own then. I didn't even wanna ask what he did to Glenn.

Carmen later walked up to me with some tequila. I didn't like tequila. It was so sour.

"I come bearing drinks." She declared.

"You know I've never seen Ashley as happy as she is with you." I remarked.

"That's the benefit of knowing someone for 145 years." Carmen explained. "You can be yourself."

"Well the first step was her telling you. You'll get there. I can tell that the two of you are going to be together for a long time."

I blushed. I hoped Ashley hadn't told her that part.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because my love was human too." Carmen replied. "I know a supernatural love story can exist. Are you gonna drink that?"

"No." I answered, not wanting to tell her that I hated tequila. She downed it quickly.

"You two love each other. That is always enough, no matter anyone tells you." She responded.

Ashley's POV

I returned from the bathroom as Carmen walked over to me. I actually heard everything, I just didn't want to interrupt.

"Thank you." I told her.

"You weren't supposed to be listening." She said.

"If you didn't want me to, you wouldn't have said it in range of my ears." I pointed out. "You love I love you, Car."

Spencer's POV

I decided to make my way over to Ashley. I really wanted to make out with her right now. She was with Carmen.

"Maybe I should give you two some alone time." She declared. Thank you, Carmen.

"Are you sure that you don't want a gift?" I asked. "I have the money to get you something. I swear."

Suddenly, Sheriff Huntington came in. She and two deputies went and stabbed Carmen with vervain I think. I saw Kyla smirk.

"This isn't happening." Ashley replied. Okay we need to save her before we can make out. We tried to go outside but the exit was blocked. We had to go out the backdoor. When we got out, we happened to see Kyla jam a stake into her heart. Ashley looked downright devastated.

"I'm going to kill her." She declared. "She's gone too far."

"You can't." I remarked.

"Why are you defending her? She killed Christine, she killed Tanner, and she fed from Kelly. It's time to end this." She stated.

"It will do too much to you." I responded. "You can't kill her. Please don't kill her."

"You're gonna have to stay away from me." She declared.

Ashley's POV

I went home and I went into an anger-filled beatdown on my sister. I took a stake and held it over her but jamming it into her belly as she screamed.

"How does it feel?" I shouted. "How does it feel to be within an inch of your life?"

"Please don't." She cried. I think she was actually scared that I was going to do it.

"The only reason that I'm not doing this is because Spencer asked me not to." I replied. I then broke her neck. I had to do something to her. I would have to go now. I don't know if I could do this anymore, but I would at least tell Spencer goodbye.

So it was Carmen who was Lexi. I figure that's pretty fitting. I know some of you were hoping for Alaric, but he won't be in this. Instead there will be a love interest for Clay. Anyway, please don't forget to review.


	9. History Repeating

Spencer's POV

I walked out of the parking lot with Kelly. I had asked her to give me a ride because I couldn't contact Chelsea. Carpooling is all the rage…and I was low on gas. I wore a pleated white top with a white jacket and jeans with a studded belt.

"Have you talked to Chelsea yet?" I asked.

"No, I'm angry at her." Kelly answered.

"Be the biggest person." I urged.

"That's not something that I can do with her." She explained.

"Why are you so pissed at her in the first place? What did she do?" I asked

"She's a thief. She won't give back the necklace that I gave her." Kelly replied. That doesn't make her a thief, though it was kind of bitchy. "It's a matter of principle."

"Okay, I'm out of it." I remarked.

"So now it's your turn. Where's Ashley?" Kelly inquired. "Have you talked to her?"

"She's avoiding me." I explained. "It's pretty complicated."

The warning bell then rang and we said our goodbyes before going to our lockers. I walked into class. We were finally getting a new History teacher today. I hope Kyla doesn't kill this one too. I took my seat and found Ashley was absent.

Okay, so right now Spencer seems more like Bella than Elena, but will get better and become more kickass. You probably guessed Charisma is played by Charisma Carpenter who really is named after a perfume. I was gonna have Alaric, but I wanted a love interest for Clay. Please don't forget to review.

Chelsea rushed into the room before a woman with brown hair in blue jacket and lighter blue dress walked in.

"Good morning, everyone." She greeted before she began to write her name on the board. "There we go. Charisma Saltzman. It's a mouthful. I know. Saltzman is of German meaning salt maker. My family moved here in 1855 to Texas but I'm from Texas, but I'm from Boston. I got the name Charisma from my mom's favorite perfume and I haven't been able to thank her enough for it. You can just call me Char. I am your new history teacher."

Ashley's POV

I was sleeping when Kyla suddenly woke me up.

"You're late for school." She told me.

"What are you doing?" I asked in confusion. I have got to start locking my door.

"I brought a piece offering." She declared as I noticed she was holding a cup of animal blood. I got up. "Come on, you need to eat and it's not human blood, it needs to be this."

"I can get my own food." I remarked.

"Okay, I'm sorry." She replied as I entered my bathroom. "I got the town off our backs. It was for the greater good, but I'm sorry. To prove it I'll not feed on people for at least a…week. I won't even drink human blood, but feathers are a no-no."

"Because obviously killing best friend is horrible and worthy of humor." I quipped.

"Are you mimicking me?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes, Ashley. Now that the League of Vampire Haters is off our trail, I can go back to my routine of causing Ashley eternal misery." I replied as I pulled a gold tank top over my head and a denim miniskirt up my legs.

"And I can go back to sulking and making out with Spencer." She responded. I glared at her. "This role-play is fun."

"And I'll finally reveal my evil plan." I remarked.

"I'm not playing anymore." Kyla declared. "That's just like you, Kyla. You always have to ruin everything."

Spencer's POV

At lunch, Chelsea was telling me about how she was sleepwalking… or sleep-teleporting?

"And your ancestor Emily is always there?" I asked.

"Yes." Chelsea confirmed. "Do you believe in ghosts?"

"I think I do." I replied. If vampires existed, ghosts probably could too.

"I think I'm being haunted." Chelsea interrupted.

"Why is it Emily?" I asked her.

"Grams said that she was a powerful witch from the Civil War and this medallion was hers." The witch explained.

"So everything started when you got the necklace?" I inquired.

"I think she's using it to communicate with me, but I have no idea what she's saying." Chelsea remarked.

"What does your Grams say?" I questioned.

"I can't talk to her because she'll tell me to embrace it when I want it to stop." She told me.

After school, I found Ashley sitting on a table outside. I smiled but she didn't smile back. Okay, she doesn't smile much, so that's probably not a big deal.

"Hi." She greeted.

"You weren't in class." I noted. "I was worried."

"I'm sorry that I haven't talked to you." She apologized. "I didn't want to say what I'm going to say over the phone."

"You could have just texted me that you didn't kill your sister." I responded.

"I didn't kill my sister as much as she probably deserved it." Ashley told me. "She owes her life to you now."

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"I'm dropping out of school." She replied. What? "I want to keep my distance."

"From school or from me?" I questioned in surprise. I was ready now. She couldn't do this. "I should get going."

"This is for the best." She continued.

"No it's not." I argued.

"You're angry. This will be easier if you hate me." Ashley remarked before she walked away. I sighed. I thought things were going well. Did Carmen's death affect her so much that she decided she can't accept my love?

Later, Chelsea was giving me a ride home.

"She's really bad news, Spencer." She remarked. "I don't know what it is, but she screamed bad news."

"You need to stay away from Kyla." I urged. I wish I could tell her why. "She is very bad news."

"She won't leave me alone." Chelsea declared.

"You and Kelly are sleeping at my house tonight." I stated before she suddenly stopped the car.

"Why did you stop the car in the middle of nowhere?" I questioned.

She walked out grabbed the necklace and chucked it into the field before coming back into the car.

"Now it's gone and we will speak of it no more." Chelsea replied with a smile before she began driving to my house.

"What will you Grams say about this?" I inquired.

"Grams isn't being haunted by a 150-year-old witch." She argued.

After the sun went down, Ashley had come over. I had called her. I stepped out.

"So, I know we're supposed to be broken up, but this is important." I declared.

"I figured that much." She stated.

"Kyla threatened her." I explained.

"What would Kyla want with Chelsea?" Ashley mused as I tried not to be distracted by her sexy legs in that skirt.

"It's this necklace. Kelly got it from Kyla and gave it to Chelsea and now Kyla wants it back." I explained. "Kyla is tormenting her."

"Over a necklace?" Ashley responded. She seemed just as confused as I was.

"It belonged to one of her ancestors, Emily Lewis…wait a minute did you know her?" I asked.

"She was Elizabeth's handmaiden and a witch." Ashley told me.

"You know that Chelsea's a witch?" I inquired in shock.

"Witches have been in the Lewis family for several generations." She explained.

"So that must mean that Kyla knows too." I deduced. "She wants the necklace."

"Do you think that you could describe it for me?" Ashley requested. I stared at her for a moment. "Spencer?"

"It's got this amber stone on it." I remarked.

"Yeah, I've seen it before." She replied. "It belonged to Elizabeth. She got it from Emily. I'll find out what Kyla wants with it."

"Will she tell you?" I asked.

"Maybe." Ashley responded before she walked.

"I love you." I muttered as she was leaving.

Ashley's POV

"So, Ashley…" I greeted her. That got her attention. "I think we should give this sister thing another shot. We used to get along so well."

"I don't, Kyla. I can't trust you and I'm all broody because you kill everyone…and…I give up." Kyla replied. "So did you want us to go shopping because I'm pretty sure the stores are closed?"

"So what's with the bottle?" I questioned.

"I'm on edge because your diet." She explained.

"Why don't you just go to another town? There'll be plenty of people for you to feed on." I suggested. "You've done it before."

"I don't need you to babysit me." Kyla remarked.

"I'm not here to babysit. I want to hang out with my sister." I replied.

Spencer's POV

We were in the kitchen unpacking our takeout. I was trying to get Kelly to talk to Chelsea.

"I'm sorry." Kelly apologized. "If you want the ugly as fuck necklace keep it."

"Would you be mad at me if I told that I threw it away?" Chelsea asked.

"You threw it away?" Kelly asked angrily. "You could have given it to me."

"It was giving me nightmares." Chelsea explained.

"You were just going to give it to Kyla." I pointed out.

"Fuck Kyla." Kelly responded. I think she already did. "Let's do some manicures already."

"My kit is in my bag." Chelsea replied. Kelly went over to said bag.

"You lying bitch." Kelly cursed.

"Kelly." I attempted to chide her before noticing that she was holding the necklace. Where did that come from?

"I'm not lying. I got rid of it." Chelsea reiterated.

"I was there when she threw it into a field." I confirmed.

"Then how did it get in your bag?" The brunette asked.

"Emily." Chelsea declared.

"Who's Emily?" Kelly inquired.

"The ghost." Chelsea answered.

"Ghosts? You seriously expect me to believe this crap?" Kelly questioned.

We tried to explain it, but it only ended up causing tension.

Ashley's POV

Kyla and I were playing darts and I was winning.

"You're cheating." Kyla declared.

"No, I'm just really good." I replied.

"I'm onto you. You're up to something. What game are you playing?" She asked as she stood in front of me.

"You know I've been asking you that since we got here." I pointed out. "How does it feel to not know the answer?"

Spencer's POV

After Kelly apologized to Chelsea, she decided that we should have a séance to get Emily to leave her alone. It sounded like a very bad idea. In the movies, that usually proceeds the part where we all die. I didn't want to die in my pajamas.

So, we changed into our pajamas and started a séance. Kelly seemed to be the only one who knew what she was doing. Where did she learn how to do this? After a few attempts, the lights flicker and the windows blew open and we turned on the light because we realized that it was a very bad idea. I hoped we weren't all going to die now.

"Guys, the necklace is gone." Chelsea remarked.

Ashley's POV

I grabbed a football from somewhere and took Kyla to the football field. Though I was a kicker, I could still throw pretty well too.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked.

"We need to bond." I replied before I threw the ball at her. She walked closer.

"You know I taught you everything you know about this." She said before she threw the ball long.

"You didn't teach me how to hit." I declared as I tackled her. The ball went loose, but we both decided to lie in the grass and look at the stars.

"So we have booze, football, and stars. What do you want?" She asked as she sat up. I too decided to sit up.

"I wanted to tell you that our love for Elizabeth wasn't real." I explained. "She compelled us. It took me years to fix it out."

"Ashley, we're not doing this tonight." Kyla remarked as she stood up and began to walk away. I remained seated.

"What do you want with her crystal?" I questioned.

"How do you even know about that?" She inquired as she turned to look at me.

"You know Spencer would tell me." I countered as I stood up.

"How did you know it was Elizabeth's? Emily gave it to her on the last night and I was with her. You weren't." Kyla explained.

"I was with her before she was taken away." I stated. Kyla looked a bit shocked by that. "Now what do you want with it?"

"You know I could easily rip your heart out." Kyla remarked as she sped in front of me.

"Go ahead and try." I declared, knowing she wouldn't.

"I have a big surprise, Ashley. I'm gonna bring her back." She told me.

Spencer's POV

We started looking for the necklace before Chelsea spotted it in the bathroom. She went inside to get it and the door closed behind her. We weren't able to open it and ended up banging on it for a few minutes. After a few minutes it opened and Chelsea appeared to be fine.

"Unbelievable. You were totally faking it." Kelly remarked.

"Kelly, calm down." I instructed.

"No, she scared the hell out of me. I'm outta here." Kelly declared.

Ashley's POV

I followed my sister around the school grounds. I can't believe that she had the intention of bringing Elizabeth back. I did not even know how she planned on doing that.

"How can you bring Elizabeth back from the dead?" I asked in confusion.

"The thing is she's not dead. I went to Emily before the church was set ablaze." Kyla explained. "I asked her to protect her and she managed to create a tomb underneath the church that would lock her inside, but keep her safe from the fire."

"So, Elizabeth is alive?" I asked.

"Technically." Kyla answered. "But you know what happens when a vampire doesn't feed in a long time. They desiccate. Did you know witches can use celestial events to draw energy into their magic? In order to power up the crystal, Emily used the comet that was passing over the town. I had to wait 145 years for it to work again."

"Why would Emily help you?" I questioned.

"You see, when she was burned, I promise to keep her children and all of her other descendants safe, which is why I can't just kill Chelsea for it." Kyla continued. "So do you want to toss the ball some more?"

Spencer's POV

"I must go." Chelsea declared. She was acting really weird.

"Then I'll go too." Kelly stated.

"No, guys don't go." I urged.

I then realized that Chelsea was possessed. She said something and went out the door. I tried to follow her, but once again, it wouldn't open. I tried and tried before it finally opened and Glenn looked at us like we were crazy.

"What the hell?" He asked.

Kelly went to her car, clearly spooked. I knew I needed to call Ashley.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked.

"It's Chelsea. I think Emily is possessing her." I explained. "I don't know what to do. She said something about going back to where it all began. What does that even mean? Unless she wants to go to Kessler's church because that's where Chelsea kept sleepwalking to. But why?"

Ashley's POV

"Okay, I'll go find her." I told Spencer before I hung up. I looked at Kyla only to find that she was gone.

I went to the church and found Kyla pinned to a tree with several holes in her. She probably would be mad about her clothes being ruined.

"This is why I feed on people." Kyla cried in pain as I noticed Emily drawing a circle. "It hurts."

"Ashley." Emily remarked.

"Hello, Emily." I greeted her.

"These people should never have to know such evil." Emily stated. "I won't let you unleash them into this world."

"Them? What part did you leave out?" I asked my sister accusingly.

"Does it matter?" Kyla responded.

"In order to save her, I had to save the rest of them. With one comes all." Emily explained.

"I don't care about them. I just want Elizabeth." Kyla declared as she tried to get up.

"This isn't about love. This is about revenge." I deduced.

"It's both." Kyla said.

"Kyla, you can't do this." I told her as I grabbed onto her

"Why not?" Kyla challenged. "They deserve it. They killed 27 people and called it a war battle. They made up some statistics. They deserve it."

"They were vampires, Kyla." I reminded her. "They killed 27 vampires. You can't blame innocent people for something that their ancestors did."

"Innocent? Is that what you call the guy who tried to kill you just for being a vampire?" Kyla retorted. "They'll burn the witches too."

"Things are different now." Emily stated. "I can't free them."

Emily created some fire and threw the crystal into the air where it exploded. I then noticed that Spencer was running toward us. I guess she decided to not listen to me. I grabbed onto her to stop her.

After it was over, Chelsea looked confused before Kyla dashed over and began to bite her. I managed to rip her off.

"She still has a heartbeat. I can save her." I remarked as I bit into my wrist and fed her blood into my mouth and got her to swallow. At that point, she opened her eyes and was even more confused.

"It's healing." Spencer declared.

After it was all over, I found Kyla sitting on the ruins, looking heartbroken. She did have her humanity and I managed to find it. It was really sad seeing her like this.

"Elizabeth never compelled me. I knew everything that she was doing." She told me. "It was real for me. I'm gonna leave now and go away forever."

Spencer's POV

Chelsea was in shock and I decided that I would tell her as soon as she got home. I got her into the car and looked at Ashley.

"Could she become a…?" I asked.

"No, she has to die with the blood in her system." Ashley replied. "Just stay with her."

"I'm gonna tell her everything, Ashley." I responded. "I'm not going to keep her in the dark any longer. I have to tell someone."

"Okay." Ashley agreed.

"You saved her." I replied. "I didn't think I could do this before, but I love you Ashley. I want to be with you. I don't care if I can't walk in the day. I want to be with you forever. I can do this."

"I can't." Ashley replied. "You don't want to be like me and you don't want to have to be a slave to the sun. I have to leave. I am going to leave. Everything that has happened has been my fault, aside from your parents. You'd be better off without me."

This seemed eerily similar to _New Moon. _

"Please stay, Ashley. I love you." I told her. I began to cry as she walked away, begging her to stay some more but to no avail.


End file.
